


Obsession Craves Respect

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Controlling Kylo Ren, Dark Kylo Ren, Dominating Kylo Ren, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Obsession, Possessive Kylo Ren, Psycho Ren, Sex, Smut, Stalker Kylo, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: Kylo is obsessive, dark, deep, and maybe a psycho. Kylo always finds a way, to get what he wants...





	1. Chapter 1

You were the newly appointed accountant to the conglomerate known as The First Order - having been on the job a meager two months. Currently, you were reviewing the budget and looking for discrepancies within said budget and were told to ‘trim the fat’. The fattest cat of all, came from the account of Kylo Ren. 

There was a lot of gossiping about Mr. Ren, in The First Order. The majority of the women whom worked at First Order would stab one another for a chance to be in his company. You had seen Kylo, only from a distance… and while he is attractive, there is something about him that makes you uneasy. Even from a distance… the vibe; his aura feels dark and heavy.

Today, you were going to meet Mr. Ren, personally. You had to bring to his attention the discrepancy within his account. The most daunting part, was the fact that you have to ask him to correct the errors, so that your budgeting report could be presented more accurately.

While making your way to Ren’s office, you met your friend, Jillian, in the hallway. “Where are you off to?” She asked. “I have to take some paper work to Kylo Ren’s office.”

“oooo, off to the lair of the sexy beast.” Jillian cooed, and flashed an exaggerated smile.

“Yeah, well… there’s nothing sexy about his spending habits, according to this report.” You divulged.

Continuing on your mission, you were mere feet away from Ren’s office door. You took a moment to still yourself, trying to feign off the nervousness that now crept over your body.

‘He’s just a man’ you thought to yourself. ‘Just walk in there, tell him that he needs to make corrections and to send them over to you, when he is done. End of discussion.’ You exhaled a deep breath, and knocked on his office door.

“Its open!” You heard him bellow, in a deep timbre.

You tread carefully.

“Mr. Ren, hello...” you said, as you walked towards his desk, extending your hand to greet him. Kylo just looked at you, not making an effort in returning your gesture for a handshake.

“Alright. Let’s get this sorted out, shall we… I’m the appointed accountant and it is my job to trim the budget of excess and there are a few discrepancies that I have found, regarding your account with First Order.” You informed him.

“And?” Kylo stated arrogantly, as he shook his head slightly.

“And… I need you to make corrections to the report, so that I may draw up an more accurate representation for the budget.”

Kylo remained silent.

“When you have time, of course.” You quickly added, as if you were inconveniencing him.

 

“I have time for a drink, tonight, at the bar across the street. Join me?” Kylo initiated an invitation, to you.

You wanted to refuse. Kylo was staring at you intently. You shudder to think what images, thoughts, that were racing through his mind… given the way that his predatory eyes made you silently shiver.

Kylo did not give the impression that he was a man who would take ‘no’ for an answer.

“Will it get those corrections on my desk any faster, if I agreed?” You retorted.

“Depends… it could get me, on you, across your desk.” He grinned wickedly, proud of his boldness.

Your mouth fell agape.

“See you at 9 p.m.” Kylo dismissed you.

****

“The fucking nerve of that man!” You exclaimed, to Jillian. “Ordering me to some sleazy bar… and then… and then… telling me he would take me on my desk!” You were fuming as you waved your hands around in an exaggerated manner.

“You know you’re going to go.” Jillian smiled at you, triumphantly.

Secretly, you were compelled by Kylo’s dominant behavior. One side of you was defiant, while the other side wanted to be compliant.

****

9 o’clock rolled around and you found yourself in the sleazy bar, called ‘The Pink Flamingo,’ that was directly across the street from First Order’s office building.

Kylo showed up in his black suit, with a black silk undershirt and a solid metallic red satin tie. The black on black contrasting against his pale skin and sharp features, with his long dark wavy hair, coupled with his towering height, made him astonishing. 

Women in the bar liked to break their necks taking a glance at him as he moved through the bar, over to where you sat. Kylo smelled like an expensive cologne, and no doubt, it was.

Everything about Kylo was a lure; a walking, talking billboard that said “look at me” from sight to scent, your senses were engaged and ensnared. Kylo seemed to only know how to possess.

“Did you get a chance to make those corrections?” You asked, becoming aware of how closely Kylo was standing next to your body. His scent was intoxicating.

“Not yet. I figured I’ll hold off and see where this goes… use it as leverage.” He winked at you.

“Kylo! C.E.O. Snoke, he wants that budget on his desk, by Friday.”

“Relax sugar. I’ll handle it.” With that, you felt Kylo take hold of your hand and lead you out onto the dance floor.

“Kylo… I don’t dance…”

“Shhh. Hold on to me and follow my body.”

Your eyes widened slightly. Not only did he smell nice, he also felt nice. Like a towering wall of muscle, that was pressed closely against you.

The music that was playing was an instrumental piece... neither too slow, nor too fast. Just the right rhythm to be pressed closely against one another.

“I’ve been imagining this moment, for a long time.” He whispered into your ear.

You pulled away from him, slightly, to look him in the eye.

“I want you to feel what it is, that you do to me.” Kylo took your hand and grazed it over his growing erection. You gasped softly. Your heart began to race.

“Every day at work, watching you make your rounds through the building, walking up and down, outside my doorway... in your tight little skirts..." His breath felt like a feathered caress against your ear as he spoke. "You didn’t think that I would notice? Hmm?” He whispered in your ear, once more, while pressing his body even closer into yours letting you feel his raging hard on.

“Kylo…” you faltered.

Kylo spun you around quickly, pulling you back into his arms only this time, your back lay flushed against his chest and his cock is now pressing into your backside. Kylo pulled your hair to the side and laid feather-like kisses along the side of your neck, with his full lips. You closed your eyes as a chill ran through your body. You were feeling heady at his advances.

“I need a drink.” You insisted. Kylo led you to a secluded table in the far corner, of the dimly lit club as he then made his way up to the bar to fetch you a drink. Moments later, he returned.

“Thank you.” You said, shaky in your voice as you accepted the drink. You couldn’t look him in the eye, so you would glance at his shoulder in order to appear like you were not all together, totally avoiding him.

“I’ve wanted you, for awhile now.” Kylo confessed.

“Tell me that you want me, too.” He cooed as his mouth brushed against your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiming to post a new chapter, at least once a week. Stay tuned...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awake to find yourself in Kylo's bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short teaser of a chapter, but I will be posting a darker and longer chapter, on Monday :-D
> 
> Here's the music referenced by Kylo, if interested :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x18Wxs9Ph64

You awoke in a strange bed, under black satin sheets. The clock on the nightstand reads 4 a.m. and you hear soft piano music being played. You looked to the source of said music and saw Kylo, languidly playing away on a black grand piano that is stationed several feet away from the bed, in his massive sized bedroom.

“Who the fuck plays the piano at four in the morning?!” You exclaimed out loud.

“Chopin, Nocturne op. 9 no. 2” You heard Kylo say, aloud. 

You started to ponder just how crazy Kylo Ren could be. ‘Great. A psycho who plays piano at ungodly hours.’ You thought to yourself. ‘Psychos’ who have high IQ’s, are the most dangerous… and where the hell are my clothes?’ You internally fretted, upon this realization. 

“How did I end up here, in your bed? Please don’t tell me that we slept together?”

Kylo continued to eerily play, nonchalantly. “If we had, I would be highly offended right now that you would not have remembered my excellent lovemaking skills.” Kylo retorted. You glowered your eyes at him. “And for the record, if I had been inside of you... you would know.” His direct comment made your breathing falter.

“I don’t remember anything past being at the bar.”

“Apparently, you cannot hold your liquor as you were drunk quite so easily, off of one drink.”

You started to recall the events of last night. You remembered dancing with Kylo, how he unabashedly made it known that he was aroused over you. You remember him bringing you a drink.

‘Holy fuck.’ You thought to yourself. ‘He fucking drugged me!’

Kylo removed himself from the piano and sauntered over towards the bed, in which you sat. “I want another date and this time, one where you can remain coherent. Hmm?”

His audacity ticked you off to no end.

“Listen, Kylo… this was a mistake to begin with.” Kylo narrowed his eyes at you and his sharp features seemed to instantly change, becoming darker and almost demonic in nature. This was inciting a glint of panic within... but you kept talking.

“Its not the wisest thing, engaging in an office romance. Well, I highly doubt that you are anything for romance… more like an office fuck.” You were trying to rationalize your rejection.

“Get out.” You heard Kylo suddenly command.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I said... get. out. I don’t want you here any longer.”

With a hurt expression, you collected your clothing from the side of the bed and hurriedly dressed. You wanted to rage against him, but given the sketchy situation in question, if he had indeed drugged you and by how Kylo is looking at you, you thought it was best to quit while ahead, while he offered you a way out…remaining relatively unscathed. The best course of action right now, was to just get away from this intense man and live to talk about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren, murderer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this latest chapter is coming earlier than I had anticipated, due to all the enthusiasm that I have received for this story. Thank you all for reading!

You found yourself standing at the entrance of Kylo’s building, trying to hail a taxi. You had no idea what part of town that you were in, as you were still new to the area and hadn’t had much time to explore. It was dark, nearly five in the morning. You breathed a sigh of relief when a taxi stopped at the curb.

****

“So, how was your date with Ren?” Jillian asked. “Is he a beast of a lover?” Too enthusiastically, she questioned.

“What? No! I mean… that didn’t happen… at least I don’t think it did. I don’t know.” You were shaking your head.

“Was the sex so good, that you now have temporary amnesia?” Jillian jested.

“Listen Jill… I don’t want this repeated, ok?” Jillian sobered up to a more serious look.

“I woke up in his bed and I was naked. I don’t remember how I got there. The last thing that I remember, was being at the bar and Kylo went to fetch me a drink. I think he may have drugged me.”

Jillian's eyes widened lividly. “I have no concrete proof that he had drugged me, but I don’t think that one drink would cause me to black out, either. Not to mention, I think I offended him by my rejection and he told me to get out of his penthouse.”

“I wouldn’t put it past Kylo, to resort to those tactics.” Jillian offered her perspective.

“What do you mean?”

“Kylo, he can pretty much have any woman that he wants. I think he gets a thrill from a challenge. As far as I can surmise, I’m sure no woman has ever refused him. He doesn’t look like the type who has heard the word ‘no,’ too often.”

“You’ve been here longer than myself, what do you know about his past relationships?” You asked.

“Take a number!” She jested. This made you flinch. You mentally noted to get tested for an STD.

“There was the secretary to Snoke, her name was Rebecca.”

“What do you mean, ‘was’?”

“Kylo pursued her and at first, she found it flattering. But then, she claimed he became dark and obsessive and it got to the point where she didn’t want to come to work. I’ve been told that Kylo likes his sex, quite rough.” You swallowed hard, at hearing that revelation.

“Rebecca claimed that Kylo started stalking her. She then went to Snoke, but he dismissed her by telling her it was a private matter, that needed to be handled after business hours and not while on the clock.” Comforting, you thought.

“It seems that Kylo does not handle rejection well, at all. Rebecca had talked about quitting, but she jut never returned. No one has heard from her since. Kylo, he maintains that he was just as blindsided as the rest of us. There was a detective that came to interview Kylo, in his office, but nothing more was ever brought up about Rebecca’s sudden disappearance.”

“You... you don’t think that Kylo did something to her, do you?” Your voice spoke with an anxious tone.

“I’m not even going to try to speculate on that.” Jillian replied. “That’s a harsh accusation to prove. Its a delicate line to cross when accusing a man of such a crime, with no said proof.”

Just like your accusation, of where he drugged and possibly took you without consent. You thought.

“Excuse me, I need to make an appointment with my doctor.” You hastily imparted.

****  
You started to develop a mild form of anxiety when having to pass through the hallway, while passing by Kylo’s office door. Kylo’s door seemed to be open far more frequently, than it used to be. His words rang through your head, about how you were practically a walking tease in your little skirts. Little? You wore mostly knee length pencil skirts. They were form fitting and nothing too tight, nor too revealing. You were proud of your shape. You worked hard to maintain it. If he couldn’t keep it in his pants… that is his problem, not yours. You thought.

Deciding to be defiant, you slowly walked past his door while feigning to look down at the stack of papers, in which you were carrying. Later on that day, with another brazen act of defiance… you had hopped up on the desk that faced Kylo’s office door, while talking to another female coworker. You kept alternating with crossing your legs as your skirt rose mid thigh, while you talked all the while, pretending not to notice the burning stare that Kylo was shooting your way. Having enough of your antics, Kylo finally closed his office door. You smirked. 

It was a dangerous thing to do, in teasing Kylo. But there was a part of you that just couldn’t relent, couldn’t submit. You wanted to prove him wrong. You could not be controlled with words.

****  
“You have one new voice mail.” You listened to the announcement on your phone.

“This is Doctor Hunt. I just wanted to let you know that your test results are in, and that you are clear of infection with no signs of an STD.”

‘Thank god. Maybe Kylo isn’t a dirty man slut, after all.’ You thought. You weren't worried about getting pregnant, being that you are on the pill.

****

Friday had rolled around and you were summoned to Snoke’s office. Kylo, of course, did not come through on his end - in regards to the budgeting report. Snoke was not pleased, at all. You left his office carrying a load of unfair guilt when it was Kylo’s responsibility to make the corrections within the report, regarding his personal expenses.

Snoke seemed like he didn’t want to lay any blame, on Kylo. Therefore, you took the brunt of Snoke’s displeasure over the issue. While walking away from Snoke’s office, you decided to pay Kylo a visit.

“Thank you so much for your cooperation, Mr. Ren!” You popped into Kylo’s office, abruptly. Kylo took a moment to glance up at you, from the paper work that he was currently sorting through on his desk.

As quickly as you had entered his office, you exited just as abruptly.

You got the sense that Kylo was trying to make your job a lot more difficult than it should be. If Kylo hadn’t been trying to before, he certainly would now.

****  
A week later…

You were approached by the man who worked in the marketing department, for First Order. Wesley, had asked you out onto a date. You had put aside the fiasco with Kylo, and because you had to work with him and sporadically encounter him, you thought it was best to try to be civilized.

Wesley is tall and handsome. Not as alluring as Kylo, for Kylo is an exception in the world of men. Why are you comparing Wesley to Kylo? You stopped your twisted comparison thinking.

Wesley is well built, with dark hair and green eyes. He is not flamboyant like Kylo. No, Wesley is respectful. There would be no reason to turn him down, so you accepted his offer to take you out on a date.

Wesley had picked you up at your apartment, that following Saturday. He took you to a rather elegant Italian restaurant. Later on that night, you ended up at a night club on the far side of town. This club was a lot nicer in atmosphere, in regards to The Pink Flamingo. You decided to forgo any offer made in attempts to bring you a drink.

Everything was going well. You were enjoying Wesley’s company and the two of you were starting to share a closeness, with one another. Wesley had beckoned you out onto the dance floor. When the music signaled for intimate dancing, Wesley was unsure about holding you so close. 

Its not that he didn’t want you close to his body, he was just remaining a gentlemen. Your twisted mind flitted back to thoughts about how Kylo was brazen in his actions; pushing himself on you, making it known his desire. You couldn’t deny, that a part of you enjoyed Kylo’s boldness and his body.

Thinking of the devil will surely make him appear. Lo and behold when you turned around, you caught sight of Kylo. He was sitting at the bar with drink in hand, intently watching the two of you with his dark eyes. If looks could kill, Kylo’s would have been an ice pick to the skull.

You quickly diverted your eyes, but it was too late. Kylo knew you had seen him and he was unabashedly staring at you and Wesley, while the two of you continued to intimately slow dance with one another. Kylo downed his drink and ordered another one, never faltering in his stare of the two of you.

“Don’t look back, but we have company. Kylo Ren is here.”

“Oh?” Wesley spoke with curiosity laced in just one word.

“A week ago, I had went out on a date with Kylo... it didn’t end well. I’m surprised to find him here. I thought Kylo seemed to prefer the Pink Flamingo.”

“Perhaps he is not over you?” Wesley whispered to you.

“Doesn’t matter. I am certainly over him.” You quickly informed.

“His great loss.” Wesley whispered, as he kissed you gently on the cheek. You pulled back, looking him in the eyes. You dared not look over in Kylo’s direction.

Wesley moved you around on the dance floor, so that he was now facing Kylo’s line of sight. He held you gently in his arms as he made fleeting eye contact with Kylo. Once he knew that he had Kylo’s full attention as Kylo continued to sip his glass of whiskey, Wesley went in for the kill. Softly, he whispered into your ear as he held you while being so bold as to kiss you softly on your neck, while pulling away often in order to gaze into your eyes. In that moment, Wesley made you forget about Kylo’s presence. Wesley on the other hand, was sending a clear message to Kylo - ‘you had your chance; your loss is my gain.’

Kylo was NOT amused by Wesley’s attempted display, of asserting his possession over you.

By the time that you had turned back around to glance over to see Kylo, you found that he had left the bar. Quickly, you scanned the room but there was no sight of him.

****  
That following Monday, while back at work…

You were working a little later than normal. Everyone had appeared to have left the building. While on your way out, you noticed that Kylo’s door was open and the light was on. You didn’t want to pass by his door, knowing that he could still be present and you really didn’t want to encounter him, if not ever again. There was no way to avoid walking past his office, as it was the only way out. Sucking it up, you quickly glanced as you walked by. You noticed that his office was empty. Never had you known Kylo to stay late. You figured it was just the cleaning service that had left the light on, or had run out of supplies and went to fetch what was needed.

It was risky and crazy, but you thought to search through Kylo’s desk while the opportunity was present. You knew that Kylo was in some low key way, embezzling company money under dubious cover ups. It wasn’t exactly a great cover up, as indicated in your report. This is what made you so angry, when Snoke tried to turn the blame on your accounting skills. Snoke had tried to make it as if you were in the wrong. Everyone at First Order is well paid, but not well paid enough to live the lifestyle that Kylo Ren lives. Kylo lives in a pent house, has a grand piano and drives an expensive sports car. There’s no way that he can afford that kind of life style on his salary and you would know this, being First Order’s accountant. This is why you asked for clarification of the corrections, in the discrepancies. Only Kylo would know what was accurate.

Glancing back at the door (to make sure that you were truly alone,) you started to rummage through Kylo’s desk. Opening the bottom left hand drawer, your face contorted in horror. You found Polaroid pictures of you, blindfolded and looking extremely debauched. One Polaroid showed you as having cum showered on your breasts. Another picture, showed a man masturbating; his large hand gripping his equally large cock. There was no mistaking who’s hand and cock that it belonged to.

So caught up in the initial shock of discovering these pictures, you failed to noticed that Kylo Ren was standing just a few feet away from you and he had closed the door to his office. The only thing that brought you back into reality, was when you heard him turn the lock on the door as the locking sound of the latch echoed in the room.

Your heart bottomed out. You were caught standing there with evidence in hand of what Kylo had done to you, that night. Then it registered. Kylo had you trapped in that office and there was no where to run, no where to hide and there was no fending him off, if he decided to take you by force. Kylo is too strong, too large. You’d never stand a chance against a physical encounter, with him. You were now at his mercy.

You didn’t know what you were thinking, sneaking into Kylo’s office. Just what were you hoping to find? Something incriminating? Wish granted.

“How could you do this?” You threw the Polaroid snaps down onto the desk, fanning them out in his view.

Kylo remained silent.

“Answer me!” You yelled at him, your body now trembling from the disturbing shock of this discovery.

“What of it?” He crassly said.

“You drugged me, then defiled my unconscious body?”

“I originally wanted to shower your insides with my cum. But your perfect tits begged to be soaked. That was me being a gentleman. You’re welcome.”

You saw red. Lunging around the desk, you came crashing against Kylo. You had no idea what you were doing, as you were too enraged. The arrogant bastard had no respect for you, had debauched you and had kept the evidence as a sick, twisted memento.

Of course your striking fists against his chest, did not phase Kylo. If anything, it inflicted more pain upon you, by hitting his solid muscle frame.

Kylo only grinned, as if he found your weak womanly attempt at self defense amusing.

You wanted to sucker punch him, to break his nose. You decided against it, for fearing of breaking more than just his nose. You didn’t need a broken hand.

Without realizing it, Kylo now had you caged with your back up against the tall metal filing cabinet that stood in the corner, behind his desk.

“I think you want this, if not more. Look at you, you’ve stopped struggling.” He chuckled.

“Tell me that I’m wrong… I’m willing to bet that you are soaking wet for me right now, hmm? Shall we see?” He whispered into your ear as he pinned you more firmly, against the filing cabinet

Kylo reached to hiked up your knee length skirt, pulling it up to your hips. Quickly, he lifted you up while placing your legs around his waist. His hips pinned you to the filing cabinet - for most part. Kylo ripped your panties effortlessly, as if they were paper. You watched as he freed his cock from his pants; already dripping with a string of pre-cum, that fell onto the carpet of his office’s floor.

Kylo’s hands were kneading your inner thighs, teasing their way to your center.

“Ah. I was right. So warm and wet and ready for me.” He hissed self assuredly against your mouth, as his fingers explored your womanhood. “Your body betrays you.” He added. 

You closed your eyes, as you couldn’t bear the intensity of his gaze. You began to wonder if you were ever really drunk that night. Not drunk on alcohol, but drunk on Kylo’s words. They seemingly have that effect on you, in your current situation.

“Let’s see how well we fit together, hmm?” With that, Kylo pushed into you without hesitation. A loud gasp escaped from your lips, as you clutched at his shoulders for support.

“I usually meet with resistance. Your pussy must be a greedy little thing, to take me in with such ease. I’m sunk to the hilt.”

So arrogant.

“Am I the first in this company, to fuck you? Or did he get to fuck you, this past Saturday night?”

Your mind flashed back to seeing Kylo at the bar, as he had intently watched you and Wesley.

When you failed to answer, Kylo pushed hard into you causing you to squeak in pain.

“No. You’re the first.” You quickly informed him, not wanting to experience another painful jab. 

“Good. Just remember that. I will be your first and your last.” He hissed against your ear, as he came hard inside of you. Kylo took you with an animalistic intensity. You felt his rage with every one of his thrust. The filing cabinet shook against the wall as Kylo rocked up into you, slamming your back against the cold metal cabinet, over and over. His left hand was braced atop the cabinet, while his right arm was hooked around your waist.

When Kylo was through with you, he issued a warning. “If I ever catch you in my office without my permission or my presence you will be punished, understood?” He smirked wickedly at you.

You said nothing as you straighten out your skirt, back into its rightful position. You quickly made your way to the locked door, fumbling to unlatch it and quickly fleeing the building and Kylo Ren.

****

The next morning when you arrived at work…

You were met by a group of coworkers all congregating near Kylo’s office, in the hallway. Jillian approached you, with a face that wore sorrow and she had tears in her eyes.

“What is it?!” You frantically beckoned her.

“You need to sit down.” She instructed. Anxiously, you sat in the chair near the desk in which you had teased Kylo, in front of his door way. Jillian took hold of your hands, as she knelt before you.

“Its Wesley… he was found dead, last night. Apparently it was ruled a suicide.

Your heart stopped for several seconds. The hallway went deafening even though the other workers talked among themselves. Your eyes were wide as saucers and all you could do was to look past Jillian’s shoulder, peering across the hall into Kylo’s office. You watched him as he sipped coffee, as if none of this horrible news phased him nor caused him any concern. Your blood ran cold when he glanced back at you, with his trademark smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley's funeral....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another little teaser chapter

“There’s a detective waiting for you, in your office. He wants to ask you some questions about Wesley.” Jillian informed you.

You made your way to your office to meet with the detective.

“Hello, I’m detective Mark Schneider. I’d like to ask you some questions about Wesley Taylor.”

“Sure, ok.” 

“You had recently went out on a date with Mr. Taylor, prior to his suicide?”

You hung your head, trying to fathom how he could commit suicide.

“Yes. I just recently met him. We went out last Saturday night.”

“Did Mr. Taylor give any indication that he was contemplating taking his life? Did he say anything out of the ordinary? Act strange, or different?”

“Absolutely not. We had a great time that night. He took me to dinner, then we went to a club for drinks and a little dancing. That was the last that I saw of him.”

“I have to ask you this, so please pardon the nature of the question…”

“The answer is no.” You curtly cut him off.

“No. We did not sleep together.” You added.

You couldn’t hold back your emotions any longer, you started to cry.

“I’m sorry to have to ask about personal matters, ma’am. There was a note found with Wesley’s body. It is addressed with your name.

You felt sick to your stomach hearing this revelation.

Detective Schneider pulled the note from his pocket. He handed it to you. You reached for it with trembling hands. You unfolded the paper and read the brief statement. “Your heart belongs to another. Don’t feel bad if he is no longer here.” The note read.

You shook your head, confused. You peered at the writing. It was sharp and seemed familiar. You did not know Wesley’s writing, but somehow you disagreed with him having penned the note. 

‘Why would he say “he is no longer here” instead of “I’m no longer here?’ You thought to yourself.

“Ma’am, are you seeing anyone else?”

“Of course not!” You abruptly responded, looking and sounding defensive.

“I… I just met Wesley. This note makes no sense!”

“If there’s anything that comes to mind later on, please do not hesitate to give me a call. Even the slightest hint could shed light.” Detective Schneider said, as he offered you a card with his contact information.

“Thank you. I will.” You replied, while sniffling and wiping away tears.

 

****  
The next day, while you and Jillian were driving to Wesley’s funeral…

 

“Listen Jillian, I need to talk to you about Kylo.”

“Go on…”

“When we’re at work, I want us to communicate through text messages. I don’t want Kylo to see us interacting together, ok?”

“What do you mean? Why would he care?”

“Kylo saw me and Wesley at the club, last Saturday night. He watched us dancing and he saw that I was having a good time with Wesley and he didn’t like it. He seemed jealous.”

“Do you suspect him in Wesley’s death?” Jillian did not delay in asking.

“I don’t know, but I also do not want to take any chances. If he sees me talking to you, he may get the notion that I am discussing him to you. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” You spoke with worry.

“You should of told Detective Schneider about Kylo!”

“I know, I know. Its just that… Kylo is a live wire. I have to form a plan to get his confession. He’s so fucking arrogant, it shouldn’t be hard.”

“Jillian… I found pictures of me in Kylo’s desk from the night I blacked out. He had me blindfolded and he sexually assaulted me, while I was unconscious.” You spoke with embarrassment.

“What the fuck?!”

“I confronted Kylo last night and he forced himself on me, trapping me in his office. It was after hours. I thought he was gone for the night, so I sneaked into his office and I found the pictures in his desk.”

“What are you waiting for? Why did you not call the cops?” Jillian almost ran a red light.

“Its not that simple, Jill. Kylo is powerful and menacing. That is why I do not want him thinking that me and you are close. I can’t risk him harming you.”

****

As they lowered Wesley's casket into the ground, you turned away and began walking through the cemetery. Overcome with grief, you stopped by a bench that sat beside an old gnarled tree. You looked up when you heard the mass calls of a murder of crows gathering in the branches of the old gnarled tree. Their ominous cawing seemed to summon their leader, as Kylo was seen approaching you. Kylo was wearing a long black fitted wool coat over his dark suit.

Your heart began to beat faster. ‘Who the fuck said you could attend this funeral?’ You thought to yourself, angry at the sight of him.

You remained seated on the bench. Kylo stood before you. He opened up the side of his coat, pulling out a long stem red rose. “My condolences.” He said to you, as he offered you the rose.

Stunned at his audacity to even be present, you just looked at the rose he held. ‘Why the hell was he presenting you with a red rose, for condolence?’ You thought. ‘Twisted fucker.’ You answered your question, silently.

The anger welled in you. You had had enough. Kylo could over power you physically, sure. But mentally? You were more resilient. You may not be able to physically fight him, but you would not back down.

Kylo ran the rose along the side of your neck, tracing your skin with the red petals. He moved to trace the rose along your jawline coming to rest the rose against your lips. You grabbed the rose in your hands and ripped it apart. Another rejection.

“Stay the fuck away from me!” You issued through gritted teeth. You hastily stood up and then stormed off, leaving Kylo to stand there in the cold air amongst the gathering crows.

“You know that is not possible.” Kylo softly spoke in your direction, while wearing a grin. Spoken softly enough that only he could hear. Kylo watched your figure growing more distant as you walked through the cemetery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo knows where you live...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I like to tease... A LOT :-}

You had just finished taking a shower. Suddenly you heard the sound of heavy knocking, rasping against your apartment door.

Clad in a blue silk robe with damp hair, you cautiously opened the door. Expecting to see someone standing there, you were met with an empty space. You opened the door wider and took a step out into the door way when your feet nudge against a box, lying on the ground. You looked both ways down the hall and saw no indication of life.

You peered down at the box. It was long, about a foot long and the box was slender and gold in color. You quickly scooped it up and carried it inside.

You hastily locked your door behind you. You held onto the box and removed the lid. Inside, lay a long stem black rose bearing sharp thorns (unlike the red rose that Kylo had offered you, at the funeral.) There was a hand written note accompanying the rose.

“Red is the color of passion, but you did not like the red one. Maybe your passion runs a little darker?” The note was written in a sharp script.

You dropped the contents of the box and the note, onto the floor. You fell back against your closed door. You begin to cry as you slid yourself down the door, while realizing that Kylo now knows where you live. All the while on the other side of your door, Kylo was standing there. His hands bracing himself against either side of the door frame. He could hear your cries of anguish and fear. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had some down time at work on my night shift last night, and I typed this on my phone... which, I will never do again because its a pain and god - the eye strain... lol. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Kylo's crazy will come out in full force, then :-D

It was imperative to you, that you not back down from Kylo’s threats. Even though, deep down, you were terrified of the situation that you currently found yourself in. You let your rage and hatred for what Kylo had already been able to accomplish, fuel your drive.

When you turned up for work the next day, you clutched the thin gold box containing the black rose as you made your way to Kylo’s office.  
His door was closed and you cared not for niceties and just barged right on in. Kylo was alone in his office.

“Just who the fuck do you think you are?” You throttled him, with the box. “Is this a threat? Do you plan to kill me, like you killed Wesley?” You stated, while holding up the black rose in your hand and minding the few thorns that it contained.

Kylo smirked at you. You wanted to backhand the grin right off his perfect mouth. 

“Its a promise.” Kylo replied to you, while gripping the hand that clutched the rose. He tightened his hand around yours, causing your hand to meet with one of the vicious thorns. The thorn sank into the center of your palm. You cried out.

Blood began to trickle from your palm and Kylo released your hand. You saw the blood and you immediately slapped him across the face with your bloodied hand.

Kylo’s head stilled to the side in profile view, while pausing from your slap. With his thumb, he traced the area of where you had administered the slap across his sculpted cheekbone, while smearing your blood onto his thumb.

You watched as Kylo ran the padding of his thumb across his tongue, tasting your blood. The chilling thought arose that Kylo may enjoy having a taste for blood, adding to the litany of his various depraved kinks.

“I love your spirit.” He smirked at you, once again. “I’ve never had a woman challenge me the way that you do. I find it highly erotic. You make my dick harder than any woman ever has. I’m keeping you.” He issued, at what sounded like promise in his voice.

You noticed that Kylo was tenting his pants as he loosened his belt to accommodate the jutting intrusion. You were feeling heady from the dire situation that you found yourself in, so you turned to sit down in one of the chairs that stood in front of his desk.

Kylo walked around to his desk and picked up the phone, dialing an extension number. “Bring me a glass of water.” You heard him order.

Not a minuet later, Jillian walked through Kylo’s door. Your eyes widen hopefully at the sight of her. She feigned indifference to your presence in Kylo’s office. “Here’s the water that you requested, Mr. Ren” Jillian spoke.

While Kylo was distracted, you silently mouthed to Jillian “Help me.”

Jillian’s eyes widened and she subtly nodded her head.

“You’re feeling faint. Drink some water. You’re probably dehydrated.” Kylo ushered you, as Jillian handed you the glass of water. You languidly sipped at the glass, just to appease the situation.

“By the way, she can’t help you.” Kylo turned on you, as he whispered in your ear. 

“How long do you think it will take?” Jillian asked Kylo.

“Should be anytime now.”

Your eyes lit up in horror.

Kylo now stood before Jillian. You watched as he kissed her gently on the forehead. “Good girl.” You heard him say to Jillian.

“Traitor! I trusted you!” You screamed at Jillian, feeling sickened by the sight of the two of them together.

You suddenly started to feel very sleepy. Your eyes fluttered.

Wha… what did… you do to me…” You struggled to stay coherent.

Although your body couldn’t respond, your mind still raced. Panic and fear coursing through you. Was this how you were going to die? Was your last image to be that of Kylo Ren hovering above you, grinning that sinister grin? 

“Didn’t I tell you, that if you ever came back into my office without permission, that you would be punished?” He cocked his eyebrow as his face was mere inches away from yours, staring you at eye level.

Your world faded to black, with his smirking image in sight as your eyes slammed shut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There is a scene depicting drug usage. If this is a sensitive subject for you, read with caution.

Your eyes fluttered open. You were still in a drowsy, hazy state of mind. You struggled to focus in the dim light. Something heavy, was weighted around your neck. It was cold and metal. It was a shackle tethered to a long chain. Your body was cold as you realized the scant clothing that you now wore (or lack thereof;) camisole and panties, only.

As your eyes focused, you saw Kylo leaning over the side of his black grand piano. The lid of the piano was closed and you saw Kylo snorting a fine white line, off of the slick top surface of the lacquered lid. Did Kylo have no limits in his debauchery?

You heard the door knob turn and in strutted Jillian. She was carrying a couple of bags, of what looked like take out food. She placed the take out bags on his bed.

Kylo sauntered over to Jillian, both turning their gaze to your awakened state.

“Keep her company, while I go shower.” Kylo instructed Jillian. With that, Kylo walked past you, into the bathroom and closed the door.

You struggled to regain full consciousness. You could see and hear quite well, but you were unable to respond. Your reflexes still hindered by whatever godforsaken drug that you were duped into ingesting, yet again. Perhaps Kylo thought that you wouldn’t think twice, to accept a drink coming from Jillian.

“How I envy you.” Jillian said nonchalantly.

“Can’t imagine why.” You retorted with sarcasm in your tone and in your expression.

“You’re his obsession. I can barely get him to look at me, after three years… and here you waltz in and he’s like an animal in heat, over you.

“You want him, you can have him. Be my guest. You two deserve each other.” You sneered.

“If only it were that easy. A man like Kylo…”

“A man like Kylo is fucked up, Jillian. He’s a murderer, a psychopath. Is that what turns you on?” You cut her short.

“You don’t understand him. He is remarkable. You clearly have no idea how fortunate you are to have his attention.”

You broke out into laughter at the absurdity of her statement. “Have you been snorting the white powder, too? You’re clearly just as fucking delusional!” You exerted force, when speaking the word ‘delusional.’

Kylo made his return, emerging from the bathroom with a plush red towel wrapped around his sculpted waist.

“Are you two girls playing nice?” He smirked. You rolled your eyes. Jillian just stared at you.

“You did good today, Jill. Now leave us.” Kylo instructed, as he caressed Jillian’s face.

“As you wish, Kylo.” She replied, while taking a moment to savor his touch.

Jillian's groveling left a bitter taste in your mouth. Jillian left, as Kylo bid her.

“So, now what? Am I your enslaved prisoner?” You jiggled the chain that attached to your neck shackle.

“If you behave, I will remove the collar.”

“I’m not some fucking animal that you can put on a leash!” You hissed angrily.

Kylo chuckled.

“Why are you doing this? Why me? Is Jillian not enough for you? She seems to worship you.”

“Ah, yes. Jillian. And no, I am not fucking her.”

“She seems to certainly want to please you - at all costs.”  
“And that is why I have no interest. She would be too easy a conquest. She makes for a great accomplice. She never questions. I like that.

“Your cruel and you’re sick.” You gave a look of disgust at him.

“Everyone has a role to fulfill.” He retorted at you.

“So its true. You killed Wesley, didn’t you? And Rebecca.”

“No. Jillian did away with Rebecca. She was jealous, when she learned that Rebecca was pregnant.”

Tears started to stream down your eyes at this revelation. You thought about the anguish and the fear that Rebecca must have endured, under the hands of these two crazy asses.

“Don’t worry my love. I will not allow Jillian to harm you.”

“That’s not my concern.” You heatedly spoke.

“You’re angry. I get that. You just need time to accept your new situation.”

“I will never accept this! I will never accept you - Kylo Ren!”

Kylo approached you, standing a mere foot away. You grew bold and spit in his face; your saliva landing on his mouth.

Kylo licked his lips and then he backhanded you.

“You see what you made me do!” He growled at you.

Your head lolled to the side. Your lip was split and bleeding.

Kylo brought his hand to your mouth, his thumb now tracing your wounded lip. You flinched.

“I never wanted to hurt you.” He tried to reason.

“Do you know how much easier this would be, if you’d just submit?”

“Never.” Your single word reply. “What will Snoke say, when he finds out about you?” You asked him.

“Are you really that daft? For an accountant, you sure are not very observant.” Kylo was snide.

Then, it dawned on you.

“This was all a set up, from the beginning.”

“There’s a smart girl.” He mocked you, once again.

Your eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

“How else could I get closer to you? Snoke has billions. Did you think that a few hundred thousand in discrepancies, made a dent in his company?” He said arrogantly.

Suddenly, what was once an inconsequential memory, came rushing back to you. At first, it seemed a minor bagatelle… until you realized that Kylo knew where you lived.

“The night that you delivered the black rose… that wasn’t the first time that you have been to my apartment, was it?”

Kylo smiled at you.

“No.”

You recalled how, when you returned home from work one day, you found your bed to have one side of the sheets pulled back. You always made the bed in full. You shrugged it off, when you saw it… telling yourself that you had just forgotten to pull the covers up, in full.

“Yes, I have been in your apartment many times. Even while you were present.” Kylo stated, being proud of the fact.

Your breathing faltered as a chill ran through your entire body. You shuddered at his confession.

“I would lay in your bed, inhaling your scent and to know the feel of your sheets that caressed and surrounded your body at night. I was even in there, when you were in the shower.” Kylo stated unabashedly.

“There’s no end in sight to your level of depravity.” You stated, as a matter of fact.

“What shall I tell you? Sorry I’m not sorry.” Kylo tried to play cute as he shrugged.

“Fuck you, Kylo.” Bad choice of words.

“Oh… I’d love you to, believe me.” He grinned a devil’s grin.

You turned your head away from him.

“Let’s pause our bantering foreplay and eat our food, before it grows cold.”

“I’m not hungry.” You quickly declined. That didn't stop Kylo.

He stood before you, offering a fork full of noodles from the Chinese takeout, that Jillian had dropped off.

“Come on now.” Kylo cooed at you, trying to get you to accept the bite of food.

“Piss off!” You yelled.

“You’ll change your mind, soon enough. Question is… will I be feeling charitable and will I oblige you, when that time comes?” He raised his eyebrow at you.

Kylo strolled over to the other side of the room. You turned your attention to looking over your surroundings. You knew that you were back in his penthouse. The only thing from that night that you could recall in detail, was the bed that you strangely woke up in and the grand piano that he banged on at ungodly hours.

A silver glint caught your eye, over by Kylo’s bed. It was your cell phone. It must have fallen out of Jillian’s pocket, when she sat the take out food down onto his bed. You recalled that the ringer was turned off. That was a blessing, because if Kylo was alerted, this would be your last and possibly only chance to call for help any time soon. The next obstacle is - how to free yourself from your shackles and obtain your phone.

Kylo made his way back over to you, this time, removing the red towel. He stood before you in all of his naked glory. You darted your eyes to the ceiling. Kylo smirked at your reaction.

You would never admit it out loud. Kylo’s body is a fine specimen of male anatomy. For all his craziness, he was sexy and seductive and his impressive cock didn’t help the cause. You tried to push the thoughts out of your mind. God, how could you fucking think about his dick, when he was holding you hostage? Were you slowly going mad, just like him? A tiny sliver of you wanted, maybe even hoped, that he would take you against your will, once again. 

You felt Kylo’s hand rest on the right side of your neck. His touch was warm. He brushed his lips across yours, paying careful attention to your busted lip. He softly kissed the wound.

“You can share my bed tonight, if you’re good.”

“I don’t want to share anything with you.”

“We’ll see.” He smirked.

****

Kylo saw to it, that your shackles only gave you enough room to meander to the bathroom. The chain was rather long, but not long enough to reach his bed.

You needed to think. Think of a way of how to get free and secure your phone, without Kylo witnessing what your exact intentions are.

****

At some point, you had drifted off to sleep. The last sight you took in was Kylo walking around in the room.

You were stirred awake by the sound of heavy breathing. You focused on Kylo, he was sitting up against the headboard of his bed. You had a complete side view of the bed in front of you. Kylo held his hard, jutting cock in his hand. You inhaled a breathy gasp at the sight of him masturbating.

“I have spilled myself every night, since I have laid eyes on you. Sometimes, two to three times a day.” He panted as he continued to work his swollen length.

You quickly pressed your legs together. You didn’t want Kylo to have any inclination that you were becoming aroused by the sight of him having it off to thoughts of you.

Something in you enjoyed this sight of Kylo taking control of his pleasure, of his release. Just the lascivious sounds that his hand was making from the extra lubricant that he had doused on his massive cock (no doubt whatsoever, to mimic the idea of your dripping juices drowning his cock;) the slapping noises his hand made as he stroked that runway of length. 

“My biggest desire is to see you riding me. Would you like that?” He asked as he stroked his dick, faster.

You remained silent and pondered. He had duped you all this time, why couldn’t you turn the tables on him for a change? If you were to feign submitting to Kylo, you could afford yourself the opportunity of two things - the first, being access to obtaining your cell phone. The second, having Kylo fill you with his exquisite cock one last time.

You decided. “You win, Kylo.” That caused him to pause his administrations.

“I won’t fight you, any more. I don’t have the strength. I submit to you.”

Kylo was off the bed and standing before you, before you could bat your eyelashes twice.

“Tell me again.” He searched your eyes with his, looking hopeful and like an adoring puppy.

“I submit to you, Kylo.”

Kylo crashed his lips against yours in a passionate fervor. Quickly, he unfastened your collar shackle. You rubbed at your throat, when your skin was exposed. Kylo did not give you time to move, he instantly scooped you up into his arms and carried you to the bed. He planted you down onto the bed and covered your body with his. His lubricated cock rubbed against your inner thighs as he ripped away your panties.

Kylo kissed you breathlessly. He acted as a man who was dying of thirst and couldn’t quite quench that said thirst.

“I thought you said you wanted me to ride you?” You finally spoke.

Pulling away from your lips, Kylo flipped you over, up-righting you to straddle his hips. 

“You’re in control.” He whispered. Kylo’s eyes were glazed from lust. His words made you heady.

“I want to fuck you continuously…night after night, like this.” He admonished, as he kissed heatedly down the side of your neck. “But right in this moment, I want to make love to you.” Kylo voiced that statement with the tone of a lover, not a mad man.

You stilled quickly. Shocked by his statement. Privately, you thought - ‘no, don’t say that.’

Kylo did not give you time. With his cock in his hand, he pushed up into you, causing you to gasp and clench at his intrusion. He hissed aloud as he sank into you.

You stilled yourself on his shaft. Slowly, your hips began to rock. Kylo’s hands were placed on either side of your hips, guiding you along with your bouncing rhythm, while he watched as his impressive length slid so easily inside of you. He looked transfixed by the act.

Your perky breasts bounced as Kylo cupped them in his large hands, feeling them jiggle in his palms.

You watched and listened to the moans coming from his perfect, full mouth. Kylo reached up and started suckling on your nipple. It sent a chill through your spine, the way that he sucked and softly bit at your nipple.

You didn’t need him to rub you in order to cum. His cock alone, was very capable of that. The fullness, the way that he stretched you and rubbed you so tightly inside, was enough to stimulate you.

Kylo felt you clench and knew that you were on the verge of release. While one hand remained gripping your hip, Kylo’s other hand rubbed at your belly, coaxing you into your release as he applied gentle pressure with his warm strokes.

“Cum for me, my love.” He softly beckoned with words; still commanding.

You closed your eyes as you sat further upright on him and placing your hands to hold onto his forearms… your head tilted back, mouth went agape and the waves of pleasure surged through your body, causing you to spasm around his cock. Seeing you in this state of ecstasy, brought Kylo to his release. His waves of cum gushed into you.

It shouldn’t have been this way. Kylo embraced you tenderly, post coitus. He kissed you languidly with his eyes closed and held you closely to his warm and sated body. He seemed to hum with happiness.

The painful realization came to mind with the thought that… if he wasn’t such a depraved monster, if he hadn’t committed the crimes that he has - he would be the ideal lover. The ideal man that you craved to have in your life. In a twisted way, Kylo was still capable of showing love and compassion.

****  
Kylo had left for work, the next day. He left you to roam free in the penthouse. He informed you that there was no viable escape that the front door was locked by remote control, via his phone. It had electronic deadbolts that jutted into the door frame from the top and the bottom of the door. It was fortified and could only be unlocked when he decided on it.

After Kylo had left for work that morning, you wanted to run to your phone. Logic won over. Given his stalker tendencies, what are the odds that he had a camera or cameras, watching you at that very moment? You were weighted with anxiety now.

You decided you would risk it, after pondering nearly all day various scenarios. You had time to send out a message to alert detective Schneider. You had listed him in your contacts. You had began to type your message when you heard the deadbolts unlocking. Quickly, you hit send. All that you were able to type was “Kylo is hold.” You hadn’t realized what time it was and that Kylo would be returning home from work. In a mad dash, you slid your phone back under his bed. You hoped that your cryptic text would arouse detective Schneider's suspicions, considering that you were now missing from work.

You feigned interest at seeing Kylo’s return, giving a half smile. He was dressed in a tailored gray business suit. Immediately, he latched onto your mouth with his; bestowing you passionate kisses. You knew what was in store, upon his return. Kylo’s sex drive was just as manic as his mind. Last night, he took you twice more. You weren't sure just how he had the energy to go to work the next day.

Kylo took you into the shower with him. He washed and caressed your body, paying careful and attentive attention to you. Once again, you found yourself wishing that the circumstances were different… that if he could only be a sane, decent man.

****

The next morning, you barely registered Kylo leaving to go to work. He was vigorous with you and your body ached from taking him so frequently. You just wanted to sleep. Escaping was far from your mind. It hadn’t been long after Kylo had left for work, maybe a couple of hours, when you heard the deadbolt unlocking. Startled, you bolted upright in bed.

Kylo entered, looking furious and frenzied.

“Did you think that you were clever? Jillian told me that your phone was missing.”

Your heart rapidly pounded.

“Your detective came by my office. He was asking me a lot of questions, one in particular - if I knew where you were.”

Kylo stalked over to the dresser and removed some clothing and threw them at you. “Get dressed, now! We’re leaving.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting with danger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slight changes in the direction of this story. I thought I could wrap it up in this chapter, but it turns out its just entirely too long for one chapter. So, here is a filler chapter (still imperative to the story) and this is being extended into more chapters. The drama ensues starting next chapter. Sorry to keep you hanging for the climax. Kylo, well... he's not sorry ;-}

Kylo peered outside the large window that his penthouse view afforded. He was overlooking the block below, to scan for any unmarked cars; cops. Satisfied by what he saw (or the lack thereof) Kylo ushered you out of the penthouse, down and out into the striking red sports car that was parked outside the building, awaiting. 

“Where are we going?” You demanded.

“That’s none of your concern right now.”

“Oh I think it is my concern, since you have basically kidnapped me!”

“Get inside.” Kylo instructed you as he hovered behind you, making sure that you were belted in before closing the door.

“Don’t attempt to be clever.” He issued his stern warning.

The car peeled away with a loud roaring of the engine.

You drove for hours. The Manhattan scene faded from your view. You were heading towards higher ground, towards the mountains.  
You noticed how tense Kylo’s body was. Watching how he gripped the steering wheel, while ever so often glancing back into the rear view mirror as if waiting to encounter something.

Given the state of his body language, you decided to remain silent. At this point, you had absolutely no idea what Kylo’s intentions for you were at the moment. You just sat there and kept your mouth shut.

It was approaching night time and Kylo had pulled over twice, stopping to refuel. You were afraid and tired, so very tired. You nodded off during the road trip.

Finally, the car came to a halt.

“Wake up, we’re here.” Kylo nudged you. “Don’t even think about trying to run.” He issued a warning.

To your surprise, you found that you were parked outside the front of an opulent three story mansion. It is massive; estimating it to have a good 10 + rooms. The grounds are well manicured and the mansion is encompassed in a black wrought iron fence. Surely this was not Kylo’s ‘summer home’ you thought. No. This had to be one of Snoke’s holdings.

Kylo led you by your arm, holding a tight grip. He ushered you inside of the palatial mansion.

You had entered into the front side of the home, entering the kitchen. There were sliding doors leading to a patio that further led to a large in-ground swimming pool.

“Don’t think about trying to run. The grounds are surrounded by an electric fence. There are cameras along each parameter. You can not hide.” Kylo squashed any hope you had remaining.

“Come along.” He pulled at your arm. Kylo led you upstairs to the second floor landing. You had to walk up a spiraling staircase.

“Get inside.” Kylo shoved you, but not roughly, inside a room. It was dark, until he turned the lights on and dimming them. It was a well furnished bedroom.

“You’ll remain here until I return. I have to pick up some supplies. The door locks electronically. Again, don’t try to be clever.”

With that, Kylo left you lone in yet another locked room.

The clock beside the bed read 8:25. It was night and you were alone in an unfamiliar house not even knowing if you were still in your home state. You decided to cling to hope and retain some optimism, you searched for a phone. The room turned up bare. Not even a phone jack having been installed. 

You stood by the bedroom’s large windows. It overlooked the pool. You took notice of the area. Kylo’s warning repeated through your mind. The fence is electric, so there would be no escaping to the outside and breaching the fence. At this point, your only option was to secure a phone and call for help. They’d have to trace the call, being that you had no clue as to where you are, so you couldn’t provide an address.

It was now 9:30 at night. You heard the distinct rumble of Kylo’s car. He had returned. Anxiety churned in your stomach at the thought of a confrontation with him. What would you say? What could you do? You were pretty much defenseless. So, you resided to play along and use what feelings that he has for you, to your advantage, to buy you some time. This was your only foreseen options at the moment.

Maybe you could feign begging for forgiveness. Tell him that you realized it was a mistake, how you didn’t want to leave him. Yes, that would appeal to his obsessive craziness. He deceived you, why not repay the karma back in kindness? You also knew what else it meant, groveling to him. Kylo would want to ravage you again and again and your body hasn’t quite healed from his other numerous plunderings.

A few moments into your thought reverie, you heard Kylo unlocking the door. You sat attentively on the bed, waiting for him to address you, first.

“Its time to eat, follow me.” He spoke.

“Kylo… wait. I…” He stood there, watching you hesitate.

“I’m sorry for what I had done. It was a mistake. I realize that now. I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to run from you any longer.” Golden. You thought you had bought just enough time.

Kylo studied you incredulously. You kept it together, somehow. You knew he was waiting for you to falter. To see your facade, your charade. By the grace of the divine, you kept it together somehow.

“Please, let me make things right.” Imploring him with your eyes, making yourself vulnerable to his mercy.

Kylo took the bait.

“Do you really want to stay with me?”

“Yes, of course I do.” You wasted no time in replying, trying to maintain believability.

“Everyone has a past and while you’ve done some terrible things, I can see that you are still capable of love. I deserved what I got, causing you grief. I was blind to it. After having spent these last days with you, while you loved me… it opened my eyes.” You had to make Kylo believe that you are being sincere.

You were feeling sick, almost to the point of throwing up the contents of your stomach. This was just something you had to do. Soldier on - for your survival. You knew you meant not a damn word of your honey covered tongue. These words were only spoken to keep you alive.

“Please Kylo, let me try to love you.” 

Kylo was instantly locked against your lips.

“That’s all I have ever wanted from the start, is your love and devotion.”

“I realize that now. At first, your intensity and the way that you went about it scared me. You’re passionate, I get that about you. You go after what you want. When you told me that you never wanted to hurt me, I realized how deep your feelings ran. I caused you pain and you had to vent that pain. And for that, I’m sorry.” Your stomach turned once more.

“You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say this.” Kylo spoke between kisses.

“Let me take care of you.” He whispered in your ear as he lifted you up into his arms, carrying you off to an unknown destination.

Kylo kissed you as he strode down the long hallway, coming to stop in front of two large arched doors. With one hand, he pulled on the large metal O ring handle.

He carefully moved you inside into a bathroom far grander than you had ever seen.

Everything was in white marble. A garden tub raised on a platform, big enough for at least 4 people to sit comfortably. It sat in the center of the room. The tub was surrounded by marble columns.

Kylo carried you over to the tub and gently lowering you down, so that you could sit on the base of the tub. He turned the faucet on and started filling the mini pool (as you equated it to a pool).

The water was hot. Steam was rising up into the air. Kylo carefully helped you undress. He was very attentive. Good. You were in his graces again. The charade must press on.

Kylo entered the tub. He was helping you up the steps carefully, protectively, as if you could fall at any moment.

When you were inside the tub, you slowly descended into the water. The hot water felt wonderful against your aching body. Kylo had you ensnared in his embrace in no time. Your back was pulled flushed, up against his chest. This is Kylo - possessive. Possessive as you sleep and as his arms embrace you even as you bathe, you are never out of his arm’s reach.

Kylo’s languid kisses peppered down your back. He massaged your breasts in his large hands. He was content to sit there and administer his mouth and hands against your flesh. Despite the company and the situation, everything about that moment had you in a state of bliss. His careful touching, the hot water relaxing your muscles, the opulent setting. This was something out of a fantasy (minus the crazy mad man sitting behind you.)

And this is what makes Kylo (or any psycho for that matter,) so dangerous. They can commit the most heinous acts, yet they are still charismatic and charming and can make you believe that they are redeemable. Make you question your judgment, if you are the one that is wrong. They can sweet talk their way out of just about anything and are the most clever and master manipulators. And this is how it feels to be so close to real danger.

With your eyes closed and getting lost in Kylo’s hands exploring your flesh, you felt Kylo move his hand to your throbbing sex. He opened your folds with his thick fingers and began to rub you in slow circles against your clit. Chills sprang through your body. Kylo heard your faint gasp at his touch. He grinned and kissed the side of your neck.

“You like that baby?” His husky voice whispered so close to you, causing you to shiver and making your skin instantly cover in goosebumps.

Despite his past actions, Kylo is committed to your pleasure. You couldn’t begrudge him on that aspect.

Kylo had positioned you to straddle his lap, while your back still faced him. Between your thighs jutted his erection. It was so long and thick, poking through the water and between your legs. Kylo moved his hand away from your pleasure zone just long enough to encourage your hand to grip his throbbing cock.

“Pretend its yours.” Kylo whispered, brushing his lips softly against your ear. Your eyes popped open and your cunt clenched with arousal. “How would you touch yourself? Would you stroke it fast or slow?” Kylo wanted details. You found yourself extremely heady at his request.

“Show me.” Kylo commanded in a gentle tone.

Your hand sank below the water line to the hilt of his cock. Your fingers encompassed his girth; index finger and thumb not quite fully able to encompass its circumference. You languidly pulled up his length. Kylo moaned faintly. A few more languid strokes and your pace picked up. All the while, Kylo’s fingers worked your little clit.

This was the most erotic and most intimate moment you had ever shared with a man. This was a bonding experience, albeit - unwarranted bonding, but nonetheless. You each offered up one another’s body to the experience of how you like to receive your pleasure. For Kylo, you were letting him experience how you would masturbate if you had a cock like his. And for you, Kylo let you feel how frenzied he would rub out the ache if it was his clit. You found this moment intoxicating and it crossed the line of dangerous, because it could make you addicted to this type of pleasure. Kylo could become a said ‘sexual’ drug. But it was too late. You had to carry on with this charade. You’ve come too far and honestly, you couldn’t bear to stop this perfect moment. At least allow yourself to have one moment of bliss, out of all of this chaos that currently surrounded you.

Kylo’s breath brushed against your ear and neck as he panted at your laborious strokes against his cock. You followed suit and were nearing your completion by his firm and frenzied rubbing of your clit.

You focused on how Kylo’s cock felt in your hand and how it felt between your legs. How it would feel if it was really your own; so heavy and throbbing. You were panting now. You pressed against Kylo’s chest. His left hand was on your hip, his right hand continued to rub you without end.

“Cum for me baby. I want to feel your release.”

“Kylo…Kylo… Kylo…ooohhhhhh….” you chanted his name in moans of ecstasy and it sounded grand coming off your tongue.

That was all Kylo needed, was to hear his name spilling out of your mouth. His cum erupted into the water, spilling over your hand as you continue to grip the head of his cock, like lava erupting from a volcano; violent and chaotic.

Kylo leaned into you, his breath coming in waves against your neck as he tried to catch his breath after your vigorous milking of his cock.

****  
The following morning, Kylo awoke you and beckoned you to come have breakfast. After that bath time bliss last night, your body fell into a euphoric state of rest. Now, its time that reality returned.

You made your way down the spiral staircase, coming into the kitchen. There, an island bar was prepared with your breakfast as Kylo sneaked behind you, ambushing you with a bouquet of white roses.

Your eyes widened in a startle.

“I chose white, for purity. I want us to start anew.” You swallowed hard.

“In a few days, we are going to fly to the Bahamas and we’ll be married. You’ll be mine in name. Mrs. Ren” Kylo cooed and kissed you passionately.

Your mind was spinning. What had last night in the bath tub done to him? You clearly were actress of the year. The man thought that he could take you as his wife, no questions asked!

“Kylo…” You hesitated. His expression going blank. He was bracing for the sting of an oncoming rejection. You decided against what you wanted to say. It wasn’t the right time, you still had to pretend.

“I’m speechless. They’re beautiful.” Kylo’s mouth instantly stretched into a smile.

“Say that you want to be mine. Say that you will take my name.”

He pulled away from you, searching your eyes intently.

“Its so sudden.”

“But you want this, yes? You want me?” Your heart almost broke for him, the way that he wanted your love so much.

“I’m overwhelmed, Kylo. But yes. I want this… I want you. I know you will take care of me.”

Kylo pulled you into his arms, wanting you to feel his strength and that he indeed wanted to take care of you.

“You deserve this kind of lifestyle. You’ll want for nothing. I’ll give you everything that is in my power to give.”

Words that you have always longed to hear spoken from the man that you love. But you did not love Kylo Ren. Who could love a crazy man? This was the bitterest of moments.

****

While standing in the kitchen you were startled when you heard a knock on the sliding glass door. There, stood an attractive man wearing a navy blue uniform.

“I’m here to do maintenance on the property.” He called through the locked glass door.

“Just a minute.”

“Kylo!” You called out for him. You were startled by this stranger, not thinking that you could of instantly confided in him that the current tenant of this house has kidnapped you.

Did Kylo get to you? With his declarations of love and marriage? Snap out of it!

Kylo came sauntering into the kitchen from upstairs. “That’s the groundskeeper.” He informed, upon seeing the man at the glass door.

You observed that Kylo showed no signs of being worried that you would make a plea to the stranger to help you get to safety. Kylo must feel secure in your act of feigning devotion and your change of heart to him.

“May I go outside? I want to feel the sun on my skin.” You asked Kylo. Your stomach churned. You were asking Kylo for permission, like as if he was your guardian? No, it was worse. Kylo is your captor.

****  
You stood at pool side, feeling the warm rays of the sun caress your skin. Kylo hovered in the kitchen with the sliding door open, just in case.

The groundskeeper approached you, while he worked on cleaning the pool.

He made small talk, by asking you trivial things, like how were you enjoying the weather… . It was nice, you thought, to have someone else to talk to for a change. Given how long it has been since you have been in the company of anyone other than Kylo. The stranger stood close to you, a little too close.

You found yourself comparing the man to Kylo. He wasn’t as tall or as built and you couldn’t really judge if he could hold up in a fight against Kylo, if it came down to it. Of course, he fared far better than you ever could against Kylo.

Suddenly, out of no where, Kylo is there by your side and he sucker punches the man.

“Kylo! What the fuck are you doing?!” You screamed.

“Get the fuck out of here and never return!” Kylo growled bitterly to the groundskeeper who laid on the ground before him, bloodied nose in hand.

You pulled at Kylo’s arm, he turned his head looking at you with frenzied, enraged eyes. The new-found stranger had scrambled away, leaving the property. Would he call the authorities to report the assault? You could only hope.

“What is the matter with you, Kylo?” You demanded.

“That son of a bitch was blatantly disrespectful.”

“What did he do?” You were thoroughly dumbfounded.

“You didn’t see him flirting with you?”

“Of course not! He was only making small talk and niceties”

“Bullshit. He was practically on top of you and he was getting hard. I watched him. He knows you are mine and he still thinks he can cozy up to you like that?”

Kylo’s level of possession took your breath away (and not in a good way.)

“And what about you!” He turns on you.

“Did you enjoy his attention? While I was standing right there in the other room!”

“Kylo!”

His jealously was bubbling to the surface.

“Do you enjoy getting another man excited in your presence? Another man who is not your husband?”

There it was, his possession on full display. You were not even married and already he was your ‘husband’.

You were feeling extremely exasperated.

“Of course not, Kylo. I have no control over how someone reacts.” You tried to soften your tone to incite a sense of calmness into the situation.

“Come to bed.” Kylo ordered.

****

That night, Kylo took you profoundly rough. Gone was the gentle and tender way that he would caress and kiss you. His thrusting was vigorous and hard and by the end, Kylo had caused you to bleed. 

This was all that you needed for your wake up call, in order to shock you back into the reality of the situation. You had shared a perfect moment with him in the bath tub, sure, but Kylo’s true side reared its ugly head.

He is unstable, unpredictable, with a temper higher than the tallest mountains that surrounded you and you would never be safe, no matter how much he professed to love you. 

You were a possession and Kylo was coveting you in a web of passion, possession and jealousy. You would never find peace. You would be his and his alone, no other was allowed any room into your life. It was time to attempt the escape of the century.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some visual representations to set the scenes. Kylo’s red sports car, the mansion, and the bath tub for the smut scene.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a dark, dark room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle is real and the chase begins.

You managed to free yourself from Kylo’s grasp, in order to make it into the bathroom. You had to hobble slowly, from the pain Kylo had inflicted on you with his rough sexual acts. Kylo must have exhausted himself, because you were sure that he would awake at any movement, from you.

You locked the bathroom door and begin to cry. So angry at yourself for getting into this position. Angry at yourself for starting to feel even the slightest hope for his redemption. You cursed yourself for being that kind of woman who believes they can change a man through their actions, of showing kindness and love. Kylo can not even redeem himself, let alone someone else trying to. And even if he could, it was up to him to make the changes.

You contemplated through your many tears, how Kylo got this way. Was he simply born to be crazy? Had some traumatic event or rejection in his life driven him to madness? 'Stop it! Don’t develop pity for him.' You told yourself. He’s broken and beyond repair. At least, beyond your capabilities. Kylo will never be the man that you wish him to be. Like your act, it is all a facade. A pretty and elegantly wrapped (but deadly) deception, to entice and go along with his madness. Its all an illusion. A lie. A twisted fantasy.

You hear a knock at the bathroom door. Then his voice calls to you.

“Hey…” he softly spoke, through the door.

“Leave me alone, Kylo.” You didn’t care if you incited anger from him.

“Are you ok?” He asks, with a hint of concern carrying in his voice. Oh, now Kylo’s concerned? He wasn’t too concerned last night, while he dominated you roughly with his body.

“No. I’m not ok.”

“Please, open the door.”

“I just want to be alone.” You waited for his vehement reaction. Nothing.

“I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to take it out on you. I let my rage best me.” Kylo spoke in an apologetic tone. His hand was pressing against the door as he kept his head bowed. Was he really feeling ashamed for his actions?

“Just like you were sorry when you slapped me across my face and busted my lip? That you never wanted to hurt me? That’s a lot of ‘never’ that turns into ‘sometimes’. Men always say ‘I never meant to…’ ” 

SHUT UP! What are you doing? He’s going to fly into another rage with your provocations; your conscious fought with you.

The silence that fell between the door was eerie.

“You’re right.” Kylo admitted.

You won this round.

****

You staid in the bathroom for what seemed like an hour, maybe two. You decided to shower. You were going to seize all the alone time that you were allotted. Finding a plush robe hanging in the linen closet, you wrapped yourself in its warmth. You had to face him sooner or later. It had dawned on you since Kylo abducted you, you were not on the pill. The chilling thought of Rebecca’s plight, had crept into your mind. 

Imagine falling pregnant and carrying this murderer’s baby. Could you, or better yet - would you want to keep such an abomination? It wouldn’t be the child’s fault, who its father is. Still, anxiety washed over you in droves.

You exited the bathroom. Kylo, surprisingly, was no where in sight. You made your way downstairs into the living room. Kylo was standing in the kitchen, when he caught sight of you.

“Are you feeling better?” You heard him calling out to you as he moved toward the living room.

You only glanced up at him as you seated yourself on the oversize sofa.

“Talk to me.” His husky voice pleaded. Kylo moved to where you sat. Planting himself down onto his knees, while caging you in with his body although, not intentionally. You started to feel trapped and then - bold.

“If Rebecca had lived and had your baby… what would you have done?” You caught him off guard, with your question.

“Did you even care that your baby was lost?”

Kylo remained silent as he pondered your question.

“It wasn’t planned. I never intended to get her pregnant. She said she was on the pill, that it was taken care of.”

“Yes, but… when you found out she was carrying your child…” You trailed off.

“I wasn’t too thrilled.” Kylo was being honest.

“So, when Jillian ‘took care’ of the problem, you were relieved?”

Kylo just stared at you. No words necessary.

“Well then. I suggest that… if you do not want history to repeat itself, you will find me some pills; since you kidnapped me, I haven’t been on the pill.”

Kylo quickly stood up and left you sitting there on the sofa. You watched as he walked out the front door. Kylo went to his car and opened the trunk, pulling your purse from the back. How, or better yet - when did he take your purse?

Kylo returned, handing you your purse. Inside, were your pills along with everything else that you carried. All except your cell phone. Kylo had destroyed that.

****

Later that evening, Kylo had returned from a trip into town. You took the opportunity to explore the house while he was away, to look for a way to escape his clutches. You had yet to discover a phone line. You managed to explore the formal library on the second floor. There wasn’t time to search for any possible hidden rooms or passage ways. You knew there had to be at least one hidden room in this mansion. Snoke seemed the type to be paranoid and he was shady and shady people always have a backup plan, you reasoned.

Kylo entered into the kitchen. He had picked up some take out, along with a few groceries. Out of habit, you started to unpack the groceries. You flinched when you felt Kylo grasping you, his arm snaking around your waist as he kissed the side of your neck. This angered you and you felt panicked at what was to come.

“Kylo, I can’t. I physically can’t.” You sounded dire and stern in tone as your body froze against him.

Kylo released his hold on you.

“That is not my intention.” His tone sounded wounded. Once again, Kylo sounded remorseful and it gave you hope that he could change.

‘Remember! He can’t change!’ You had to remind yourself, silently.

You watched as Kylo placed his cell phone in the back pocket of his jeans. You also observed that he really doesn’t look at his phone all that often, so if you were to obtain it it wouldn’t be easily missed. At least, that was the plan you hoped for.

You decided that it was time. Now or never. If you failed, this would probably be the house that you would die in. Not a bad opulent ‘tomb’, you thought to yourself.

It was time to revive your inner actress.

Kylo was standing at the island bar. You approached him from behind. You wrapped your arms around his waist and pressed your mouth against his clothed back. Kylo stilled. He was not expecting you to even come near him.

“Our union will always be fraught with passion, won’t it?” You spoke against his back. 

“Passion is the fuel.” Kylo replied.

“Love is what drives it.” He added.

Fuck. His wicked charm coming into play. Messing with your mind and emotions. The stupid fantasy of ‘what if’ returned. You’re clearly diving to his depths. Reaching for a measure of madness, yourself. Just what did you think you could achieve with this? Yeah, you could cleverly lift his phone without him knowing, but now… getting him aroused, teasing him, knowing full well that you could not take him. Not after last night. Even if he would promise to be the most gentlest, this time around.

“Just hold me, Kylo.” When he turned around to face you, you smoothly pulled the phone out of his back pocket. Feeling his arms wrap around you, you wrapped yours around his waist while discreetly shoving the phone into the small shelf that was under the island bar. If Kylo had detected his phone was missing, you could easily say that you placed it there after you had found that it had slipped from his pocket. You hadn’t made any calls, yet. So, essentially you could still feign your innocence.

Now, you just needed to come up with a ruse in order to get Kylo out of the house.

Kylo held you like you had asked him to.

“I need to be excused, my stomach and back is cramping.” You told him. Kylo let you go from his grasp. You made your way to the nearest bathroom.

Returning a few minutes later, you approached Kylo who was still in the kitchen. You quickly scanned to see if the phone was still hidden under the bar. It was.

“Kylo…” you hesitated.

“Yes, what is it?”

“I need you to get me some…” you hesitated again, feigning embarrassment.

“Get you, what?” He looked at you puzzled.

You bit your bottom lip.

“I’ve started.”

“Started what?” Kylo seemed oblivious, until he caught on.

“Ah.” He reiterated.

“What exactly do you need?”

“Just a pack of pads and a bottle a pain relievers that have a sleeping aid, combined.”

“At least I’m not pregnant.” You tried to inject some humor to be more believable. You smiled at him. He returned your smile. It was working.

“Alright.” Kylo grabbed his keys and made his way out the door. You were thankful that he didn’t check for his phone, before leaving. You watched him driving down the long driveway as you ran for the phone.

****

“911, what is your emergency?”

You said your name.

“I’ve been kidnapped by Kylo Ren. I work for the company First Order in Manhattan. I don’t know my current location, its a big mansion in the mountainside. Kylo Ren killed Wesley Taylor and his assistant Jillian Ayers, she killed Rebecca and her unborn child. Both were former employees of First Order. Contact the police department in New York. Ask for Detective Mark Schneider. He is investigating Wesley Taylor’s death and my disappearance.” You spoke all of this in a frantic rush, secured in the knowledge that this information was being recorded.

“Ma’am are you calling from a cell phone?”

“Yes, from my captor’s cell phone. Can it be traced?”

“Remain on the line.” The dispatcher instructed you.

You jumped when you heard the loud clap of thunder. There was a storm rolling in. So loud was the thunder, that it rattled the mansion. The sky was growing ominous. It was 6 p.m. but with the storm approaching it was looking more like 8 o’clock - dark.

“Ma’am, we have your location. Due to the severity of the storm and your remote location, our officers will be delayed in reaching you. Are you in any current line of danger?”

“My captor has left to go the store, but I am surrounded by an electric fence with no chance to flee. So far, he is not aware that I have obtained access to his phone.”

“Officers are being dispatched to your location. Try to remain calm when your captor returns. Help is on the way. Call us back if your situation turns dire.”

“Thank you.” The line went silent.

****

You watched as the storm rode in. Lightning was sharp. Heavy sheets of rain battered against the windows that you watched for Kylo’s imminent return, through.

The power flickered.

You heard a distinct rumbling sound, not a sound of the storm. Kylo’s car was racing down the drive way. The car slid against the gravel when it came to a screeching stop. Kylo knew.

Kylo came barreling through the front door. You turned to run into the kitchen. Lightning flashed and lit up the room.

“You fucking bitch!” Kylo screamed at you, standing there enraged and drenched from the storm.

You backed yourself up against the counter drawer in the kitchen. Watching Kylo tentatively, your hands subtly fumbled behind your back inside the drawer, grasping a knife.

Kylo saw his cell phone sitting on the bar. He grasped it, checking the recent call log. 911, he saw.

Hi chest was heaving and his eyes were more frenzied than ever.

“Its over, Kylo.” You were bold enough to speak.

“You fucking lied to me! This was all an act. You never loved me, never cared for me!” Kylo exclaimed.

You resigned yourself right then and there. If this was the night that you were going to die, then so be it. You had accomplished what you sought. You gave justice to Wesley and Rebecca. You have a spoken record of who their killers are. Your goal was complete. You had wanted to remain alive, long enough to tell the truth. The truth that Kylo Ren, is a killer.

Kylo lunged toward you, pinning you against the kitchen counter with his body. He yanked you by your hair pulling your head back, making you look him in the eyes.

His lips trembled violently. You could read it on his face; the emotions that were flooding him… the realization of your so-called ‘betrayal’.

“You never loved me.” His voice cracked.

“What sane woman would love a man like you? A psychopath can’t be loved! You don’t deserve anyone’s love.” Kylo pulled your hair, hard.

You quickly plunged the knife into Kylo’s side, the one that you were holding behind your back.

Kylo hissed, then growled and released you from his hold. You bolted to the sliding glass door, making your escape to the outside of the house. You were closing in on the edge of the pool.

Kylo quickly pulled the knife out of his side. It was a superficial wound, nothing that would particularly slow him down for long, but it had bought you enough time to put some distance between the two of you.

Kylo slammed opened the sliding door. You stood there frozen, staring at his encroaching figure. Lightning lit up the sky. What where you thinking? Running outside into a storm and standing beside a pool of water?

You’re desperate and you acted accordingly. If you ran, you knew it would only incite him to hunt you down. He is a predator. A predator’s instincts are to hunt. And you couldn’t outrun him. For every five steps you take, Kylo could clear them in one.

Kylo loomed just a few feet away. You dove into the pool. He dove in right after you. Stupid mistake. You moved through the water, but quickly, Kylo caught up to you. You struggled in his grip. Thankfully, the water made it slippery and hard to keep a grasp on you. You dove under the water, grabbing and kicking at him. 

Your bodies twisted in a chaotic, swirling, tangling dance underneath the surface. You pushed up to the surface gasping, struggling for breath. Kylo’s blood made the water turn murky around you. You pushed and shoved through the water, trying to make it difficult for him to grasp you. You kicked him in his wounded side, causing him to temporally go under water.

You gripped the edge of the pool, pulling yourself out of the water. Kylo’s hand grabbed your ankle and you forcibly kicked at his face; hitting him in the nose, pushing him back into the water.

You took off running back into the house. You latched the glass door, trying to buy more time.

You were soaking wet and had to disrobe as your ran. You couldn’t let the trail of water lead him to track your whereabouts. You were now clad in only your bra and shorts, the only clothing that didn’t leave a puddle of water in your wake. 

You ran to one of the few rooms that you had time to explore - the library. As soon as you made it to the landing of the second floor, the power in the house went out. You were ensconced in darkness.

You made it into the library and quickly had to find a place to hide. The top shelves were wide enough for you to stow your body and there was a built-in rolling ladder attached to the book shelving. You climbed up the ladder, pulling yourself on top of the shelves. You made your body as flush as it could possibly be, against the hard wood so as not to be detected. You pushed the rolling ladder down the line, so that if Kylo entered, he wouldn't instantly look toward your direction (you hoped).

You don’t know how many minutes have passed. 

The library was darker than the other rooms. It had smaller windows and with the storm clouding the moonlight, you really had to tread carefully in the dark. You laid there shivering, doing your damndest to still yourself and calm your breathing. You were cold and damp and trembling with fear. Your heart pounded so hard that you swore it would betray you as it could clearly be heard thumping against the hard wood case, on which you lay.

You focused all your attention on your hearing. Listening for any indication of Kylo’s presence. Maybe he was now too wounded, to pursue you…at least for the time being. 

“Where the fuck are the cops?!” Your mind raged in a silent scream.

Your heart flinched when you heard the door knob of the library door, turning. The door creaked as it was opening up.

Your hands started trembling. You laid there as still as possible. You prayed that he did not look up. You had pushed up against the wall as far as you could go. You couldn’t see Kylo walking around, unless he was on the far side of the room. But he wasn’t standing there. No. Kylo was standing under your shelf. You tried not to breathe.

Your eyes widened as you watched and heard the rolling ladder being pushed towards you. It stopped just a few inches from where your face lay. At any moment, you expected to see the face of Kylo Ren looking back at you. You felt like a scared, cornered and trapped animal.

You swallowed hard, hoping that it hadn’t made a sound in the silent, dark room.

Suddenly, the ladder moved down the line, to about the proximity of where you had left it. Was Kylo leaving the room? You stilled and listened. You heard heavy foot steps and you heard the door creaking open. Or so, you thought.

You carefully peered over the edge, when suddenly you were pulled off and down the side of the book case. Kylo had grabbed you by the ankle and dragged you off the shelf. 

Fuck his height and being able to reach you without the ladder.

You came crashing to the floor. Struggling, you kicked at him. Kylo had you pinned. He was straddling your torso, his knees holding you down by your shoulders. It fucking hurt the more you struggled.

“Always trying to be clever.” Kylo tsk-tsk at you.

Kylo’s hand was wrapped around your throat. Your chest heaving, you gasped for air, not knowing how long it would be before your could take another one.

“Kylo, please…”

Kylo laughed.

“I have to admire how you played me. I’m hurt, but your technique was nearly flawless. Bravo.” His fingers tighten in their grip. You choked out a gasp.

Your right hand managed to fumble around in the darkness. You were laying beside the book shelf. You grabbed at a book and swung it against his face, causing his head to fall back into a whiplash stance.

“Mother fuck!” Kylo yelled. You wasted no time in pummeling him with more books. You were able to scramble to your feet and make it to the door.

You couldn’t see well in the dark corridor. Your hands felt along the wall as you limped quickly along it to reach the staircase. You just have to make your way back downstairs. You recalled some of the other rooms that you had explored, so you needed to make your way to them. Rooms that had doors that locked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the fuck are the cops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere thanks to all you readers, who have stuck with this story and for your comments. They make me smile and I LOVE the enthusiasm you speak towards the story :-)

You made it to the edge of the stairs. You turned to look over your shoulder and you saw Kylo stalking down the corridor. Lightning flickered behind him, lighting him up and making him more menacing.

Adrenaline was coursing through you and you took a dive at Kylo, when he approached you. Jumping into his arms, with your legs wrapping around his waist, Kylo toppled back sending the two of you crashing down the flight of stairs. You leaned into Kylo’s body as best as you could as you both rolled down the steps. Kylo would end up bearing the brunt of the fall, the most.

When you landed on top of Kylo at the base of the stairs, you roused yourself out of your daze and moved your body, checking for any broken bones. You were sore, but good to go. Kylo, he laid there listless under you.

You took the quick opportunity to punch his pretty mouth, with your balled up fist - splitting his lip. “I never meant to hurt you.” You whispered in his ear. You felt satisfied with at least one payback.

Kylo was seemingly out cold from the fall. You knew of nothing that was nearby that you could detain Kylo, with. You pulled yourself up using the stair banister and hobbled down another hall, into your room of choice.

The room you chose, is because it gave you the vibe that it was the room with a hidden room. You recalled it looking rather ordinary, but the fire place stood out; the only bedroom in the home with a fireplace. It was ornate. Too ornate. Once inside the room, you locked the door and slipped the chair that was sitting in the corner of the room bracing it under the door knob. Buying yourself just a little more time.

You had no idea how long Kylo would be out cold, but when he came to… he was going to be unbelievably pissed.

You quickly started searching the fire place. It was carved out of black marble and golden angel statues adorned the mantle of the fireplace. The angels are what struck you the most. You started pulling on the figures, until a wing gave way and the fire place ushered forward. Your aha! moment, indeed.

You pulled back on the hidden door and were startled to discover that it wasn’t just a hidden room, but a panic room. Quickly, you moved yourself inside and slammed the door shut, bolting it. Even if Kylo made it into the bedroom, he wold not be able to open the secret door given how you have it locked from the inside and that was the only way that access could be granted.

Inside the panic room, you found three monitors each having a four channel split screen. You watched carefully for any sign of Kylo.

The panic room had a separate source of power. It had a back up generator that automatically kicked in when the power went off in the mansion. This much you knew about these types of rooms. It prevented would-be intruders from gaining access into the secret bunker. There should also be a phone line, one not able to be severed. Alas, you found no fucking phone! ‘Does anyone believe in land lines anymore?!’ You screamed inside your head.

As you rummaged through the room, you stumbled upon a revolver and two bullets. It would only take one to end this. You didn’t want Kylo Ren dead. You wanted him alive. Death was too good, too easy. He needed to pay for his crimes.

Your eyes detected motion on one of the monitors. You saw Kylo struggling to walk into the living room. He seated himself on the sofa, grunting.

Kylo looked directly at you, through the monitor. He was looking directly at the Grecian statue that contained the hidden camera, in one of the statue’s eyes. The statue was situated atop the fireplace’s mantle, in the living room

Kylo grinned. “I see you.” He spoke to you. Kylo is not stupid, he knew where you would end up. You were after all - clever.

Kylo is a disheveled mess, with dried blood that trickled down the side of his busted mouth. The side of his jaw was slightly bruised where you hit him. He would move and grunt in pain. The tumble down the stairs battered his body, no less.

The storm still raged on outside. You could see the lightning strike in the background window, of the living room.

“You can’t hide in there forever.” Kylo lightly taunted you. “I don’t think your backup is going to come.” He grinned again. “Is this what your tax dollars get you? Non-existent help?” He was attempting to be cute.

You pushed the intercom system’s button to relay your thoughts. “Shut the fuck up, I’m sick of hearing your voice. By the way, you look like shit. Not so pretty anymore, now are you?” Kylo could feel your smirk without seeing it. 

“Ah. There you are.” Kylo smiled, as he looked into the camera.

You watched as Kylo staggered over to the the little cabinet, beside the sofa. It was a liquor cabinet. He pulled out a glass from the cabinet and filled it to the brim with whiskey. Kylo must be in a lot of pain, to fill the glass up to its brim.

You watched as Kylo stood there, raising the glass up in the direction of the camera as if toasting to you. He downed the entire glass of whiskey, quickly.

An idea formed. You remembered that you had asked Kylo, to get you the pain reliever pills that had the added sleeping pill. When he returned in his frenzy, you recalled seeing that he had the bag of goods in hand, but dropped them on the kitchen floor. If you could just drug him… . Kylo, being injured, having just downed a large glass of whiskey, coupled with a few sleeping pills… that may just be enough to subdue him until help arrives. If, it ever will arrive.

Kylo returned to the sofa. He leaned back up against the cushions, hissing.

“You like watching me?” He smirked. You rolled your eyes. He was trying to anger you.

“I liked watching you, while in your apartment. You make the cutest noises in your sleep. Sometimes, you would talk.” He smiled fondly.

“You’re one sick fuck, Kylo!” You screamed through the system. Kylo laughed, flashing his teeth. An act that was rarely ever seen from him.

You detected movement in the drive way. Two cop cars were approaching the mansion. Help had seemingly arrived. You scrambled to your feet. You took the revolver in hand, loading it with the two bullets.

****  
You made your way out of the panic room. It was dark, still no power. The storm was still carrying on but not as turbulent as before.

With revolver in hand, you crept to the door barricaded with the chair. Your heart pounded. You were afraid that when you opened the door that you would find Kylo standing there. Even though you held a weapon, the thought still ran a chill through your body. You had to move quickly, the police where here and you had to get to them before Kylo does.

You opened the door swiftly, pointing the gun straight in front of you, ready to fire. Nothing.

You sighed in relief.

You made your way slowly down the hall, coming to the edge of the hall as it was growing less dark as you approached the edge of it; the part that led into the living room, where Kylo was last seen.

You emerged from the shadowed hallway, pointing the revolver at a standing Kylo.

“You know how to use that, baby?” You cringed at him using that term of endearment.

“Come closer and you’ll find out... baby.” You informed him. Kylo just grinned.

You noticed that Kylo was hard. 

You had the notion to shoot him straight in his dick. But Kylo’s dick is not the problem, no. His dick is perfect. The problem is Kylo’s fatal flaw - his diseased mind.

Kylo kept edging towards you, waiting for you to falter.

“You won’t do it.” He goaded you.

Your thumb pulled back on the hammer, cocking the revolver and hearing a click. You aimed the barrel right between his eyes and if the situation wasn’t as dire as it was, you would have erupted into laughter at Kylo looking cross-eyed at the revolver pointed in his face.

“Ok, ok.” Kylo white flagged. He turned to sit down onto the sofa.

You dropped your guard, when he motioned to sit on the sofa. Kylo quickly turned on you and knocked the revolver out of your hand, taking possession of it with lightning speed. ‘Fuck!” Your mind screamed. ‘You are now quintessentially fucked. Congratulations.’ You are so pissed off with yourself.

You felt the cold metal of the revolver pressed under your chin, forcing you to lift your head up.

Kylo tilted his head in amusement, while smirking. You closed your eyes. Your heart was racing faster than it ever has. Your chest heaving; rising and falling rapidly. Kylo took notice and decided to toy with you.

You felt him drag the barrel of the revolver down your chest, letting it rest in between your cleavage. You felt Kylo’s mouth press against yours. You opened your eyes and gasped into his mouth. ‘Don’t struggle. You know what happened last time, when you struggled.’ You thought to yourself.

‘Where the fuck are you?!’ Your mind screamed for the cops.

Kylo’s free hand centered in the middle of your chest, coming up to cup your left breast, feeling your rapid heart beat. “Do I get you this excited?” You felt the warm breath of his words whispered into your ear.

You closed your eyes. ‘Is he going to rape you now?’ You wondered. Will this nightmare ever reach a conclusion?

“Its not excitement you instill, its fear.”

“Baby, I don’t need a piece of metal to make you fear me.” He nonchalantly said. “I have my own gun to get you excited.” Kylo pressed his erection against your thigh, to get the point across to you. Fucking arrogant prick.

You swallowed hard. Kylo grinned. 

“This piece of metal is just insurance, for keeping you in line.” He ran the revolver up your chest.

You spit in Kylo’s face.

Kylo closed his eyes. He breathed deeply. If he wanted fireworks, then you would give him the biggest explosion of his life.

“I do love your spirit. You fuck me so good with it. Now walk.” Kylo commanded as he shoved you toward the hallway. You knew where he was taking you - to a bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could have loved you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, beautiful friend...

You stood before the closed bedroom door that Kylo had chosen. The muzzle of the revolver was pressed firmly into the center of your back, between your shoulder blades. Kylo opened the door and pressed you to walk.

“Its too dark in here.” You said.

“The best things always happen in the dark.” Kylo replied. You knew that he was smirking.

“Move towards the bed.” You carefully walked towards the bed. There was a sliver of light shining in through the window. The storm had subsided; gone was the lightning and thunder, but it continued to rain outside.

You thought about telling Kylo that the cops where on the grounds, but you decided against it. You wanted him to be surprised and not be able to plan some cockamamie escape that only a psycho would be bold enough to conjure and execute.

You stood at the side of the bed. Kylo ran the barrel of the revolver under the band of your bra. He used it to lift it away from your skin, using his other hand to unhook your bra.

“Take it off.” He instructed. You obeyed.

“Climb on and lie still.” Kylo instructed you to get onto the bed.

You climbed onto the bed and laid there like a corpse in repose, with your arms crossing over your chest. It was cold and even though you were in near total darkness, you felt vulnerable in your exposure.

Kylo fumbled around at the night stand beside the bed. Moments later, you saw a tiny flicker of light. Kylo had found a candle and some matches.

You continued to lay there in your ‘death’s pose’ thinking how this bed was essentially going to be your coffin. Kylo had possession of the gun and your mind ran rampant at the thoughts of what Kylo was about to do to you.

Kylo, surprising you, took a step up onto the bed with his long leg. He was now standing above you, when he moved to stand straddling over you one leg on either side. Suddenly, Kylo fell down onto his knees straddling your waist.

You breathing quickened. He’s acting unpredictable.

With revolver in hand, Kylo traced the barrel along the side of your neck. He seemed to be studying you. You closed your eyes. You couldn’t bear to watch his scrutiny.

“Just kill me, end it. Make it quick.” You asked of him.

“I’m not a fan of quickies.” His smart ass retort.

“Would you have killed me?” Kylo asks you.

You open your eyes, pausing to ponder how to answer.

“Well…” Kylo lets the muzzle of the revolver trace your lips.

“If you hadn’t killed Wesley, then yeah. I probably would have blew your brains right out of the back of your skull, in the living-room.”

Kylo didn’t flinch. He merely shrugged.

“You’d do the same for me, wouldn’t you… baby?” Your smart ass retort.

Kylo’s grin made him look devilish in the candle light.

“One good turn deserves another.” He quipped as he pushed the tip of the revolver into your mouth. Your eyes slammed shut, your body tensed while awaiting for him to pull the trigger any second now.

“I’m too selfish to let you go… you know that.” Kylo added as he withdrew the revolver from your mouth. Your eyes shot open.

“Yes, of course.” You softly replied.

“I would never kill my wife.” Kylo proclaimed.

Kylo is just as delusional.

You looked at Kylo, studying him. It hit you again. Those thoughts, those ‘what if’s’. You began to cry.

“A woman’s tears have no affect on me.” Kylo told you.

A lot of men get upset seeing a woman cry generally, not knowing what to do about it. Not Kylo. He would probably drink your tears, if he wanted (and if you would let him.)

“I could have loved you, Kylo.” You spoke solemnly. Kylo stilled, searching your eyes.

“If you were a different kind of man.” You added. Kylo remained silent.

“You would have been perfect.” You wanted to in some way, hurt Kylo. You knew his ego is fragile and you are laying there telling him your ‘if only’s,’ as you bold face reject him.

You had nothing left to lose, only your life. Kylo was in control of that, so either or, it didn’t matter anymore. You knew you would not walk away unscathed from Kylo Ren. No one does. If not with physical damage, there would be the unseen, mental damage.

“Wesley could have been my husband. He was kind and decent, the kind of man that I have longed for. I think he would have loved me.” You felt Kylo’s body tense up, upon hearing another man’s name.

“You took him from me.” The tears rained down your cheeks. You were crying for another man, not Kylo.

Kylo’s eyes flickered wide. You were provoking him. 

“You could have had everything!” Kylo hissed at your face.

“The fucking lifestyle you live, means nothing to me!” You hissed back.

“You would have been happy.” Kylo lamented to you, his version of rationality.

Kylo is speaking like there is no future. He was indeed going to kill you, you thought.

“You never gave me a chance!” Kylo’s mouth quivered against yours. You could tell that he was emotionally agitated. Anything could happen. 

“You can love me.” Kylo spoke through his kiss as he kept his mouth against yours. His eyes glanced down into yours as he caressed your face with his hands.

Kylo’s softer side is now coming on display. But it wouldn’t last. 

Kylo’s mind and emotions are as rampant as the reel turning on a slot machine. Pull the lever and hope it lines up with a correct match and balances out, then you win. 95% of the time though, it was a mixed bag of turbulent emotions and actions and Kylo is the wildest of wild cards. 

Peering over Kylo’s broad shoulder, you saw a shadowy figure near the bedroom window. It is one of the cops. You started thinking. The reason why they did not march right on in, is because the mansion is in total darkness and they know that you are being held hostage. Given the size of the mansion, plus, there is the storm to contend with. No one wants to barge into a dark mansion with a mad man on the loose and facing the unknown. They are scoping and biding their time even though you didn’t have much time left, you feared.

If you could just get outside, you would be safe. Kylo could no longer harm you. It would all be over.

While you pondered, you saw out of the corner of your eye that Kylo had laid the revolver down by the candle, on the nightstand.

All you need to do was divert Kylo’s attention long enough to seize the gun and make your exit to the cops. You knew what you had to do.

“Kylo…” You said his name in an imploring tone as if you needed him more than life itself.

“Before you kill me… make love to me, one last time?” Your eyes pleaded with Kylo’s, exposing a vulnerability. A vulnerability that a man like him loves to devour.

“I don’t hate you. I just wish your personality was different.” You ushered some honesty.

You were trying to appeal to his ego. You can’t rationalize to a crazy person, but you can stroke his ego.

“You’ve shown me that you can be loving, Kylo. Remember that night in the bath tub? How you let me take control over your body? And the night that you let me ride you? You felt it, too, I’m sure. Didn’t you?”

Your eyes rapidly searched his, conveying your sentiments and reminding him that yes, despite all that he has done, you did share some rare precious moments that were not tainted by his madness.

“I know that is all you have ever wanted Kylo, is to be loved. Let me love you, one more time.” You reached for his face, caressing his battered lip with your thumb.

Kylo lowered himself down to kiss you. He wasn’t rough, but he was passionate.

Your hands stroked through his dark falling locks as they cascaded around his face.

“I’ve only ever wanted you.” He breathed across your lips. “I’ll do anything for your love.” Kylo confessed.

Your fingers began to tremble while running them through his hair. Kylo, you noticed that his eyes were watering and his lips trembled. He was fighting back a rare, so rare, emotional display. This could be something that could break him, you thought.

Here is the man that you have longed for. Not the crazed, sick twisted mad man as before. This was the Kylo that could love the one who could be tender and wanted to make love, not go to war with you.

You knew it wouldn’t last. It is just a fantasy, a short facade erected for the moment. That version of Kylo will slip away at a moment’s notice.

As much as you wanted to lay there, holding him in your arms as he administered passionate kisses with his lush mouth… no matter how much you wanted to remain caressing his raven locks, or feeling his muscles flex against your body as he moved along yours… it is just a fantasy. Time to wake up from the reverie.

Kylo pulled you up into his arms. You were on your knees now, facing him in his mirrored position. Kylo’s arms wrapped around your waist, holding you to him. He pulled your hair to the side and sucked along your neck with his mouth. Your eyes fluttered at the sensation of his lips and the wetness of his tongue striking against your skin. This could have been a perfect night. Kylo taking you by candlelight as a rain storm poured down outside, around you.

‘Only a fantasy.’ You reminded yourself once more.

Kylo continued to hold you and you heard a faint whimpering against your ear followed by a sentiment. “I love you.” Kylo whispered breathlessly.

You pulled back to search his eyes, your tears were falling like a waterfall. You tilted your head as if you didn’t understand something. You understood this fantasy perfectly well and this is what caused you the most pain.

You softly kissed him one last time. You pulled away from him. “I’m sorry… I will never love you.” as you jabbed your fingers into his side, where you had stabbed him with the knife, earlier that night.

You made sure to use all of your power to make him flinch away, so that you could grab the revolver. It worked.

Kylo stood bending over on the other side of the bed. You were near the door now.

“I will never love you, Kylo Ren.”

You backed your way out into the hall. Kylo started pursuing you, with his hand clutching his wounded side. You ran down the hall stopping midway to glance back as you saw that Kylo was still in pursuit of you, in full force. You issued a warning for him to stop or you would shoot. Kylo didn’t. He stalked towards you with rage in his eyes.

“Kylo!” You issued his name as another warning.

Kylo picked up his pace and was charging to you and you fired when he was merely a few feet away from you. Kylo crashed down onto one knee, onto the floor. You had shot him in his left leg.

Kylo yelled and growled and hissed at you. “You fucking shot me?!” His fist pounded on the floor as he tried to level the searing pain of the gun shot wound.

Kylo was breathing hard and frantic. His chest heaving like the mad man that he is. You watched as he gritted his teeth as he pulled himself back upright. He continued to pursue towards you, using his hand to brace him along the hallway wall.

Your shot didn’t slow him down. You were now backing out of the hallway and into the living room. Kylo’s looming figure came closer, taunting you. You had only pissed off the beast.

Did Kylo want you to kill him? Could you really kill him?

The front door to your freedom was only 20 feet away. Kylo, despite the gunshot wound, could still cover a good amount of distance even with his limping gate. Kylo is enraged and he will stop at nothing until he has you in his grasp. He charges towards you and you fire the second (and last remaining bullet) shooting him in the other leg this time, in the thigh and shattering his femur. Kylo screamed as he crashed to the floor. He would not be getting back up after this shot. 

You dropped the revolver and ran to the front door. You were met with officers that had their guns drawn. You collapsed to your knees in the pouring rain; hands and knees sinking into the muddy ground. An officer was at your side, trying to comfort you as he wrapped a blanket around your naked torso. You openly sobbed. The nightmare that was Kylo Ren, is finally over.

****  
2 months later…

You were standing at Wesley’s grave. You brought a single white rose to lay on his headstone. You shed a few tears thinking about how things could have gone differently. Maybe in your next life time will you get the chance that you were robbed of in this one.

****

The trial came fairly quickly. Kylo and Jillian were both convicted of murder and both are now serving life. Kylo survived the gunshot wounds. His right leg had to be reconstructed and he walks with a defined limp. When you testified at the trial, you requested to not have Kylo present. You still had trouble sleeping at night, waking up expecting to find him in your apartment.

First Order was dissolved. Snoke was found as an accomplice to Kylo’s crimes; an enabler. You were awarded a large settlement. mainly out of the emotional distress that you had endured. The money didn’t mean anything. It couldn’t buy back time, or restore the lives that were taken. The only good to come out of the settlement, was that you were now able to relocate and try to begin to heal.

You headed back to your apartment that evening, after visiting Wesley’s grave. You were going to begin packing for the upcoming move. As you came down the hall, your eyes fixated on the thin golden box sitting in front of your door. Your heart raced and in a paranoid frenzy your eyes darted around you, up and down both sides of the hall. No one was present, only you.

You inhaled deeply and walked over to the box. Taking it in hand, you unlocked your door and cautiously entered. Bolting the door behind you, you searched your apartment. You did this every time that you returned home. You never wanted to be a victim of voyeurism, again.

You were alone in your apartment. Your heart gushed with panic as you opened the gold box. Inside, lay a long stem black rose. You noticed there was some coloring on the thorns. It was a dark red color. It was dried blood.

A crisp white note lay atop the rose. Written in a sharp script that you were all to familiar with and instantly recognized. It read - “We’re not done yet, my lovely little bride.” You gasped loudly, almost to the point of choking. Your hand that held the note trembled violently.


	12. The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Kylo always has to have the last say and the last laugh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can do justice to this. I never imagined that there would be a demand on this fic LOL. Thank you all for liking it so much. I'm giving Kylo and reader, what I consider a fitting ending... a happy ending (for those who crave one and need closure) along with a little twist along the way. Hope you enjoy :-)

Sick. That is what you must be. Why the fuck are you actually contemplating visiting that psycho? Did you really need closure?

Every night, Kylo invaded your dreams. You would wake up hot, sweaty and writhing with an ache between your legs that just wouldn’t go away, not even when you tried to take care of it on your own. Only Kylo can douse the flames of this fire.

You started to think that his mental disorder was communicable and that you were now infected.

You had moved away and were seemingly free from Kylo’s shadow. He couldn’t possibly know where you had moved to now, could he? So, no more unexpected surprise roses on your doorstep.

So why was Kylo haunting you at night? And why did you feel so compelled to want to visit him; just to see that he is indeed, behind those iron bars?

Did you think that, or believe that ‘caging’ the madness, would somehow make it easier to get close to Kylo? Was it a safety net of sorts? Knowing that you could say what you needed to say and walk away. That Kylo was restrained and there was nothing that he could do to you. That you could keep the deranged fantasy that plagued your mind since you met him; keep it alive, just a little while longer?

****

Kylo was led into the holding room in double handcuffs. Apparently, they considered him quite a threat. He wore a plain white cotton shirt that was very form fitting. Goddamn his physique. The plain black cotton pants did him justice. They were very form fitting around his thighs. No matter if Kylo was in a designer tailored suit or prison garb, his body could make a potato sack look fetching.

Kylo could no longer saunter into a room like he used to. He walked with a viable limp, thanks to your handy marksmanship. Even with the limp, Kylo still looks formidable.

‘Fucking snap out of it!’ You screamed at yourself, silently in your mind. It was wrong, so very wrong to be admiring the body of your kidnapper; the man who put you through a traumatic roller coaster of hell.

You noticed how Kylo’s arms were bigger. Of course they were. What else could he do, being locked up, but lift weights and exercise. That must explain the need for a double set of cuffs

Kylo sat down in the chair, peering at you through the plexiglas divider.

“You coming here to see me, tells me everything that I need to know about how you feel about me.” Kylo grins smugly.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Your tone, dejected.

“If I didn’t love you before, I certainly would now… given how you shot me. I didn’t think you would do it. You tore me up really good.” Kylo hisses and stresses the words ‘really good’. 

Kylo could laugh about it now. He wasn’t laughing, when his right femur was shattered. He now sports a titanium rod, inside his leg.

You give Kylo a - ‘don’t fucking start with me’ kind of expression.

“I’ve never respected a woman as much as I do you, now.”

“This is how you respect someone?” You sneered.

“Come on baby… we had a good time together. I didn’t think we would have our first marital fight so soon… but we keep it interesting, don’t we? We both survived and that’s what counts. I can see us easily hitting that 20 year mark.” Kylo winked at you.

You had cocked an eyebrow against his declaration, of an implied marriage.

“We both know that you’re already my wife.” Kylo was quick to detect your thought.

‘Still delusional.’ You silently thought of him.

“You see…the thing about it is… the day that you we’re drugged in my office, I had us married by an ordained minister.”

“Impossible! You fired back as you shot up and out of your chair, causing it to screech across the floor, with an expressed look of horrid disgust on your face.

“Oh yes my darling. You have been Mrs. Ren for quite awhile, now. Did you really think that I would refer to you as my wife, if we were not already married? I’m crazy, but I’m not delusional. There’s a fine line between them and I may walk those fine lines eventually, but not today.” Kylo laughed boldly.

You couldn’t move. You could only stare at his face, while the thought ran over and over in your mind as if it was on a playback loop; you are indeed Kylo Ren’s wife.

“Think about it sugar. I didn’t start referring to you as my wife, until after that night. Oh, and that night when you rode me? That was our wedding night. Our honey moon was pretty much the stay at the mansion. We had that one good night in the bath tub… then you shot me.” Kylo shook his head at that thought, as if he still couldn’t believe what you had done.

“Its not possible. I was not coherent. It can’t be valid” 

“Baby, when enough money is waved in someone’s face, you’d be surprised at what you can get done even while unconscious.” Kylo smirked with pride.

“I’ll have it annulled.”

“Too late, we have already consummated the union. Plus, there’s my estate, or now - our estate, that needs to be transferred over to you.”

“Wha…what about when you said that we would be going to the Bahamas, to get married?”

“I wanted to give you a proper wedding is all. One that you could remember.” He clarified.

Your stomach was in knots. You felt faint. You are now discovering that you had been married to your captor, all this time.

“Go to the court house and check the records. You will find our marriage license on file. Besides, you’re going to need a copy of it, when you call my bank to collect the money.”

“I’ll file for divorce.” You bluntly stated.

“And I’ll contest it. I will never let you go.” Kylo stated without hesitation.

“Now, about my estate…”

“I don’t want anything from you or anything that pertains to you, Kylo.”

“Nonsense. I have millions stashed in an offshore account. I’m not letting my life’s work be thrown away. I’m you’re husband and I intend to take care of you. These metal bars may divide, but they do not conquer us.” He stated nonchalantly.

For a tiny fraction of a second, Kylo’s declaration of wanting to play the dutiful husband, made your heart flutter. You certainly were not going to divulge that you were awarded a sizable sum from the dissolution of First Order.

Why oh why were you finding it so hard to just walk away? This man tore your life apart; up side down and inside out. And now here you are, sitting at the source of your anguish. Are you a closeted masochist? You wondered.

“Do you think about me?” Kylo asked, changing the subject abruptly… directing it towards a line that you didn’t want to cross. A line that Kylo would gladly jump over.

“Obviously. At some point I had to think about you. I’m here, am I not?” Christ. You were becoming just as much of a smart ass as Kylo.

Kylo smirked deliciously.

“You know what I mean.” Kylo leaned in closer to the divider, to grasp some sort of intimate closeness.

You found yourself wanting to have the privilege to touch him. To run your hands up and down his large arms. 

“I only have a couple regrets about our marriage.” Kylo stated.

Caught off guard, you looked instantly hurt that he would have any regrets about being married to you. You were showing him all that he needed to know, once more. Fuck.

“I never got to taste and lick your tight little pussy. And you never sucked me off. Pity.” His plush lips looked dejected as they twitched to the side, in his frustration.

“Ren!” You growled lowly at him. Your eyes widened and face blushed. Kylo laughed.

“Wife of mine…I would think that you would know me, by now.  
Honestly, are you shocked by my having said that? After all that we have shared?”

Christ. This man is pompous and you loathed it, but also loved it at the same time. As he once said about your spirit - it fucks him so good and his witty, cock-sure banter fucks with you, just as equally well.

 

****

Later that evening, when you had returned to your new apartment, you began to seriously ponder the implications of having visited Kylo. First, your mind was and still is, blown away that Kylo had secretly (and dubiously) married you without consent. Its not that you would expect anything less, from that psycho. You just couldn’t think straight at the moment, so you resided yourself to deal with the implications tomorrow, after you had rested.

You heard a steady rasping at your door. You pulled yourself up in bed and looked at the clock. It was after 11p.m. 

Who the hell, was knocking at your door at this hour? No one knew where you had relocated to.

You peered through the peep hole, but saw nothing. Irritated that you were being roused from sleep, you opened the door. “Kylo!” You managed to exclaim as his large hand quickly ensconced around your mouth, silencing you from any further sounds. Kylo quickly pulled you back into the apartment and bolted the door.

“Shhh! Don’t scream. I’m not here to hurt you.” He assured you.

“Understand?” You nodded your head. 

Slowly, he removed his hand from your mouth.

“What the fuck are you doing here?! Are you craz… never mind that.” You rolled your eyes and threw out your hands in protest.

“I just want my conjugal visit. You know the prison that I was in, doesn’t allow it? How cruel.” Kylo jested.

 

“How did you find me?” You demanded.

Kylo bent down to look at you on your eye level. “We have been over this… when you have enough money…”

“Shove your money up your ass!” You curtly interrupted him.

“This isn’t the welcome home reception, that I was expecting.”

You scoffed at him.

“Did you do as I instructed and collect the money from the bank?”

“Yes. Well… most of it.”

“Why not all of it?”

“It looks too suspicious, to take out that mass of amount of money. And now that you have escaped they’ll be coming after me, next!”

“Nonsense. That is why I wanted you to get the money. We’re going on an extended honeymoon of sorts.”

“Are you back on the powder, again?” You looked at him disdainful.

“My plan is to first, make love to my wife. Then, we’re going on the run.”

“Say what?” You shook your head at the absurdity of it all.

“There’s a little Cessna plane waiting for us at a private airport, just down the road from here. I’m going to fly us into Canada, where I have procured us a cozy log cabin up in the mountains. It’ll be just us, alone, with no one around for the next hundred miles.”

“Kylo, do you even know how to fly a plane? And what are you going to do, because you know that you will eventually be captured?”

“I’m serving life. There’s nothing else more that they can do to me. They won’t give me death, so let’s just run with this, 'eh? You can tell them that I kidnapped you and forced you to go along. Sort of finishing what I had originally started.” He grins.

“My father was a pilot. It runs in the family.” He added.

‘Yeah, something sure runs in your family and it isn’t flying planes. More like flying off the handle and into madness.’ You thought to yourself.

This was the first time that you had been alone with Kylo, since the night at the mansion. And now, knowing that he is your lawful husband that changes things considerably.

****  
Kylo moved to take you into his arms.

“Hold on, just you wait…” You interrupted his moment of reconnecting with you.

“You plan ahead and you like to trick me, so this means there's a payback coming... for me having blown apart your leg.”

“Do you think of me as that petty?”

“I think of you as a deranged psycho.”

“Love you too, baby.” His smart ass cooed.

“I told you back at the mansion that I would never kill my wife. Unless of course, I caught you fucking another man. Then, that is grounds for termination.” Kylo so bluntly put it to you.

“I didn’t say kill me. I didn’t kill you, but I did inflict some serious pain upon you. Whose to say that you are not planning the same for me?” You eyed him with suspicion.

“Woman. I just want to fuck you!” He vehemently stated.

With that, Kylo’s lips were pressed against yours in a passionate frenzy and he was not taking no for an answer. 

Your mind flooded with the sensations that Kylo assaulted upon your body. You didn’t think that this would ever occur again. Kylo’s body moving along yours so attentively. Kylo had sought you out, just to experience this moment. You felt a little heady, under that notion.

Kylo was wasting no time in rectifying his said regret. With your nightgown drawn up and around your hips, he yanked your panties off of you, unceremoniously. Taking his large hands, he pushed apart your thighs to admire the view. He twisted his hips to the side as he laid between you on the bed. It was a little difficult for him to kneel at the edge of the bed, given the rod in his leg, so he opted to stay atop the bed while only laying on his side as he lowered his pouty lips against your womanly lips.

Opening up your folds, he teased so languidly with licking up and down your sex. Instantly, you moaned for him. The pleasure that he was bestowing upon you through his mouth, was enough to make you reconsider his past actions and absolve him from any further infractions that he, no doubt, will commit .

Your fingers laced through his dark locks of hair, griping tightly when he sucked firmly against your clit while using the tip of his tongue to lick and twirl in circles as his tongue lashes against your sensitive hot spot; eliciting a wave of pleasure. The fullness of his mouth, coupled with the sucking sensation and the wetness of his tongue mixing with your own wetness, drove you over the edge. You were panting in a frenzy, moaning his name as if by chanting it that it would save you from some unknown fate. You felt Kylo’s lips smirk against you, upon hearing his name being called so vehemently.

Your body jerked, then spasmed violently as your hips thrust upwards, bucking away as you experienced the most quintessential orgasm of your life, courtesy of Kylo Ren’s gifted mouth.

“You’re welcome.” Kylo said smugly as he pulled away from you, to allow you to recover from that torrent experience.

Kylo sat on the edge of the bed, unfastening his jeans. You wondered briefly who had helped him escape. At this point in time, it is not worth pondering. All that was on your mind is the orgasm that rocked your body and still left you partially immobile.

Kylo stood up to remove his jeans. His male exquisiteness jutted proudly. You noticed the tip shimmered from the beads of pre-cum that had seeped from and smeared across the opening. You remembered what Kylo had said to you, during your visit. How he had lamented that you hadn’t sucked his cock. You felt that same regret in that moment, seeing it once again, in all of its perfection.

You reached to take him in your hand, but Kylo stopped you. You shot him a look of a wounded expression.

“Not right now baby. Later… when we get to the cabin.” He clarified.

“Right now, I need to be inside of you.”

Maybe it was just the tone of his voice, or all the headiness from the oral orgasm, but you felt dizzy like you were intoxicated. Intoxicated on your husband, Kylo Ren.

Kylo stilled himself onto his back. You were a little disconsolate to know that Kylo couldn’t hold you and take you, while kneeling in the center of the bed the way that he had that night in the mansion. You loved how it felt, so intimate to be close like that, to be wrapped up in each others embrace, but his leg has not completely healed and he is not as limber as before. Kylo’s recovery from his injury would take at least a full year before commencing such actions.

You began to administer kisses along his torso. Your hands finally got to caress his large arms. As you sat up, your eyes traced the scar of his wounded thigh. You instantly felt remorse for shattering his leg.

Tears welled in your eyes as you gently kissed down the long scar on his leg. Kylo closed his eyes and you heard a very faint whimper escape from him, an indication that he acknowledged your amending kisses.

You simply felt that you could not say that you were sorry enough, with all of the kisses that you bestowed.

“Enough.” Kylo breathlessly commanded.

Before you took his cock in your hand, you leaned down to lick the tip and clean it from the pre-cum that had been beading on the tip. Kylo hissed by the sensation of feeling the wetness of your tongue, coupled with the wetness of his cum and the air hitting the wetness. His cock twitched in your hand and his body faintly trembled.

You straddled his cock with ease. Slowly, you impaled yourself on his robust length, sheathing your cunt to the hilt, feeling full and greatly satisfied.

Kylo’s breathing quickened. You knew he was trying to hold back. Kylo hasn’t had sex in months and he needed an equal release, just as much as the one he had given you; courtesy of his delectable mouth.

Kylo languidly rocked up into you. The feel of rising and falling on his cock was mind numbing. Your body craved another orgasm, at his expense. This was your new found addiction. You both knew that he wasn’t going to last long, given how long it has been since he achieved such a release. He came hard and filled you with waves of his semen . You secretly loved the thought and feel and sight, of seeing his cum seep from your cunt when he pulled out of you, packing you full of his liquid essence.

****  
Kylo was correct. There was a private plane waiting for you at said airport. After you cleaned up from your prior rendezvous, you and Kylo made a break for the airport.

So this is how it was going to be. Life on the run with your fugitive husband, Kylo Ren. From there on, you would travel as incognito as possible. Kylo had more than enough money, plus, there was your generous settlement. Not if, but when you two were caught, you were going to plead your innocence, even though technically you were anything but innocent by going along with his mad hatter schemes; there was no turning back and you didn’t want to at this point. 

After a bumpy backwoods landing, you made it to the cabin that Kylo had procured. It was time to make good and suck your husband’s cock. 

Funny how life has a way about going. You suddenly found that you liked the idea of being Mrs. Kylo Ren.


End file.
